Come Away With Me
by Kieli
Summary: Willow bumps into this amazing blonde at a local coffee shop on South Street (Philly). Her preoccupation with jazz chanteuses leads to some interesting daydreams. Romance ensues, of course. Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Come Away With Me  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the gentle souls in this fic, though god knows I wish I knew them….Mutant Enemy and that wanker Joss Whedon get credit for their creation. I'm just fantasizing a little.  
**Rating:** Hmmm…good question…let's be safe and say PG-13, though no smut will ever be involved here.  
**Spoilers:** Well, none that I know of. This is just my little world. Very AU.  
**Summary:** Willow bumps into this amazing blonde at a local coffee shop on South Street (Philly). Her preoccupation with jazz chanteuses leads to some interesting daydreams. Romance ensues, of course.  
  
Get comfy, folks…a good soft chair and a nice cuppa. This one will be rather relaxing for a change.  
  
**Chapter One: The Nearness of You**  
  
A repetitious and sharp clickity-clack of her fingers on the laptop keys made an interesting counterpoint to the soft swishing of rain on the windows of the two story coffee shop on South Street that was her favourite haunt. Steam from a rather large cup of cappuccino fogged the window closest to her table, blurring her view of pedestrians below scurrying for cover from the sudden afternoon downpour. Willow stretched languidly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle a yawn. She'd been in Philadelphia for a few weeks but her body hadn't quite gotten used to the humidity or the three hour time change. Her parents had given her the obligatory warning about the crime rate in Philly but Willow figured that, after living in Sunnydale, anyplace other than it was more exciting. A slow smile crossed her face as she remembered the rather lame argument that her best friend, Buffy had tried to make in an attempt to keep her from moving halfway across the continent.  
  
_"How can you be leaving me?! Hello! Xander is nice but he's not so good with the girl talk…and the helpful advice…did I mention that you'll be 2000 miles away…without ME?!"_ Buffy babbled, hitting minor panic mode.  
  
Willow sighed deeply._ "Buffy, it's not like you even need me. You've got Riley and Xander and Giles. Even Anya is helpful...umm…well when she wants to be."_ She chuckled at that last bit, knowing that Anya would insist on compensation for her efforts. Apparently she learned the lessons of capitalism all to well.  
  
_"But that's not the same. You know that sharing with Anya can be evil. Besides, won't you miss our Mocha Madness days at the Espresso Pump? Who else will Bronze it with us on Wednesday nights?"_ Buffy was employing the whole "Innocent Batting of Eyelashes" routine that normally would have worked in reinforcing the Two Pronged Guilt Trip attack that she was famous for. However, Willow had wanting…no, needed…a change for some time now. She knew that Buffy would take her absence the hardest but Willow felt that it was about time that she does something for herself. In her opinion, having a little alone time was the best way to do that.  
  
_"We all gotta grow up sometime, Buffy. I think it's my turn to leave the nest,"_ Willow smiled wryly. Buffy's reply was to pout at her throughout the going away party at the Bronze that Giles has arranged in her honor. _"She'll get over it,"_ Willow mused._ "We all just need a little time apart." _Rolling her eyes in consternation, she realized that somehow she had managed to sound just like her mother.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Checking the battery life in her portable mini-disc player on the table next to her laptop, Willow glanced briefly at the black Movado on her wrist. It was an impulse buy, sure, but she couldn't resist celebrating her new job with Lockheed Martin Technology Group. Frowning slightly at the growing lateness of the hour, she knew she had to pick up the pace and finish the last few lines of her program or she'd get stuck in the hideous rush hour crush at the El station. But somehow….somehow she just couldn't get motivated to keep going. The humid warmth of the shop had practically lulled her into drowsiness; the practically empty cappuccino cup seemed to be laughing at her with its very wide mouth, its promise of caffeine-filled energy totally unfulfilled. "Oh well," Willow grumbled. "May as well get something to eat and some more mocha goodness. It may take a while before I can get outta here." She was forwarding through the minidisc to a particular song, when a light touch on her shoulder brought her out of her haze of contentment. Willow removed her headphones and found herself staring into the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"Umm, hi. I was wondering if anyone is sitting in this chair," the owner of the amazing eyes said softly. Willow was pretty sure that she'd been struck dumb because her mouth was open but no sounds were coming out. The woman's long blonde hair brushed Willow's cheek briefly as she leaned down to wave her hand in front of Willow's startled eyes.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok?" she asked, a concerned frown passing over her delicate features.  
  
Willow's eyes went wide as she realized how silly she must look. "Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sure, you can have the chair…it's just taking up space here beside me." She nudged the chair towards the beautiful stranger, unsure of what to say next. Before she knew it, her hand was flying out of its own accord. "I'm Willow, by the way. In case you were wondering…" her voice trailed off, slightly embarrassed at having rambled slightly.  
  
The blonde blushed slightly, a slight smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm Tara. Um, Tara Maclay," she extended her hand to Willow and gripping hers lightly. 

Willow's answering grin was as bright as a summer sun. "Glad to meet you, Tara." She quickly let go of Tara's hand when she realized that she was staring.  
  
"Um, t-thanks for the use of your chair. S-see you around?"  
  
"Sure! Sure, anytime. I'm always here. It's not like I don't have a life or anything, it's just that I…I really like this place. You know?" Willow knew she was heading straight for full-on _sniggle fritz _(a Xanderism for her signature babble mode) but just couldn't seem to prevent it.  
  
Tara seemed to be more amused that annoyed at Willow's burst of speech. "I l-like it too, actually. It's kind of cozy. " She paused, her eyes a mystery. "S-so….I'll see you around?"  
  
_"I sure as hell hope so."_ "Yeah, sure. See ya." Willow watched Tara take the chair to a small table at the opposite corner of the room nearest to another fogged window. She tried to watch Tara out of the corner of her eye but she wasn't satisfied with the limited view. Willow moved her laptop and chair over, her back to the window slightly so that she could have a relatively unobstructed view of this newcomer. She slid her headphones back onto her ears, pressed the Play button on the minidisc player and searched through the disc. Upon finding the track she was searching for, Willow pressed play, the first notes of Norah Jones' remake of "The Nearness of You" winnowing their way into her mind. Norah's sultry voice was the perfect backdrop for her daydreaming since all Willow was able to do from that moment on was think about this mysterious stranger that literally tapped her on the shoulder and entered her life.  
  
_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills or delights me, Oh no…  
It's just the nearness of you_  
  
After Tara had made herself comfortable at her corner table, she reached into a large tote bag and removed a leather eyeglass case. _"Wow, she even wears glasses,"_ Willow noticed. _"You know what they say about a girl in specs."_ She removed a rather small pair of copper-coloured Eddie Bauer Laguna's from the case and settled them on her rather slim, refined nose. By this time, Willow had completely given up any pretense of doing work. Both elbows were on the table, her head settled between her hands, and total concentration was given over to examining this Tara Maclay in every single detail.  
  
_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, Oh no…  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true_  
  
It seemed that Tara had this way of giving everything she touched a gentle caress; from opening her notebook, to the gentle glide of the pen in her hand across a page. Her glasses had settled on the bridge of her nose by this time and this gave Willow a chance to view her profile more closely. Tara had skin as smooth as mother's milk, a strong yet delicate jawline which was accentuated all the more by full, pouty lips. Just as Willow thought she could not be driven any more to distraction, a loud beeping came from her laptop briefcase. Her PDA alarm had gone off, signifying that it was time for her to catch the R5 to her apartment in Washington's Crossing, a rather affluent suburb just outside of the Greater Northeast section of Philadelphia. With a heavy sigh and extreme regret, she packed away her laptop and began gathering her things together.   
  
_I don't need soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
The nearness of you_  
  
"You have to admit, Rosenberg. You're pretty pitiful." Willow shook her head, chuckling inwardly at her blatant ogling of a complete stranger. "What would you say to her even if you had the chance to talk to her? 'Hi my name is Willow, you don't know me, but can I just say that I'd love to just hold you until the world stops moving?' Oh yes, that would go over REAL well." Rolling her eyes dramatically, she shut off the minidisc player, threw it into a side pocket of her briefcase and shut it. As Willow wound her way around the maze of tables, she glanced back longingly at the beautiful vision by the corner window. _"Till we meet again…well hopefully we will."_ Turning back to the stairs, she made her way out into the softly falling rain and afternoon rush. 

**Chapter Two - I Dont Know Enough About You**


	2. Chapter Two I Don't Know Enough About Y...

**Author's Note: **Ok, so it's not just Willow that has this unhealthy infatuation with jazz chanteuses. I've used some music from Diana Krall's Love Scenes because it's such a wonderfully romantic CD and great background for Willowthought.  
  
  
**Chapter Two: I Don't Know Enough About You**  
  
  
After picking up her rental car at the train station, Willow made her way home in the quiet near-darkness of early evening. Her thoughts kept meandering during the drive, going to places that, in her humble opinion, no self-respecting woman should be going. She couldn't seem to help herself! There were even moments where she could feel a slow flush creeping up her cheeks._ "Ok Rosenberg, get a grip here. You want to get to your apartment in one piece so… the paying attention part? That would be a good idea."_ Pursing her lips in renewed concentration, Willow gripped the steering wheel tightly and pressed down on the accelerator.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Willow stumbled wearily through the door of her rather spacious studio apartment in the center of the artists' village of New Hope. She fell in love with the place after a rather talkative realtor showed her around two days after she had landed in Philadelphia International airport. The ceilings were low beamed but Willow didn't really mind that so much. What she adored, however, was the quaint fenced courtyard that opened out to the Delaware River if she so chose. There were windows everywhere it seemed and the sunlight that filtered in gave the whole place a rather open and airy quality. The old fashioned cobblestones and the unique blue tiled fountain in the center of the yard were like a dream come true. The realtor was a little shocked when Willow told her that she would take it right then and there.  
  
Willow dropped her briefcase and umbrella by the door and kicked off her shoes on her way to the living room. She threw her keys on it and pushed the blinking PLAY button on the answering machine beside the cordless telephone.  
  
Beep!_ "Hey Wills! It's just me, Buffy. Just wondering how you're doing and if you're ready to come home yet. Don't make me come out there and cart you off! _Beep!  
  
Beep! _" 'ello luv!"_ _"Uh oh," _Willow groaned inwardly at the strident British accent speaking in the voice message. _"Becca here. I've got a smashing idea for something to do Friday night. Got a friend who's in town and she's givin' a lecture at U of P on Women's Literature or some such like that. I knew the intellectual in you might have a bit o' fun with that. However, there is a nice fancy little to do afterwards at the Tin Angel. Just a few people, nice and cozy like. Figured it would be good fer ya…meet new people and all. Anyhoo, see you at work tomorrow. Give us a ring when you get in, eh? Cheers!"_ Beep!  
  
Willow had to shake her head at Becca's message. Rebecca Sutor was her rather quirky lesbian co-worker who happily left England for a chance to "party it up" in the States. At first, Willow thought she was simply hilarious, speaking her mind in that rather infectious East End accent and dragging her off on some wild outing whenever the mood struck. However, she'd become more insistent on trying to hook Willow up with any good looking woman that crossed their paths. "I am so not in the mood to deal with this right now. I just don't have the energy," she sighed as she plopped herself down in a rather undignified position on the couch by a pair of sliding glass doors. Flipping idly through the mail, Willow's thoughts were less on paying attention to the bills in her hand but more on filling the clawfoot tub in the bathroom with hot water and bubble bath. She dropped the packet of mail onto the end table beside the couch and started stripping off her clothing, one piece at a time, on her way to the bath. She took great pleasure in just depositing each garment on the floor, on the lamp, anywhere that it was not normally supposed to be. "Oh for this to be someone else stripping me instead of having to do it myself," she sighed wistfully. She wondered idly if Tara liked to be the stripper or the strippee. _"Ack! Don't go there…you don't even know the woman, for Pete's sake."_  
  
Willow turned on the water to full stream and went into the bedroom to select her current favourite CD from the rack on the wall. "Hmmm…I think this one will suit nicely," she murmured and removed the CD from its sleeve. She gathered up a few candles along with her music selection and made her way back to the nearly full tub. After lighting the candles and slipping the CD into the player on the counter, Willow slid into the mix of heat and bubbles with a contented sigh. The smooth voice of Diana Krall and rapid tinkling of piano keys soon filled the bathroom with mood music.  
  
_I know a little bit  
About a lot of things  
But I don't know enough about you_  
  
_"Well no truer words were ever spoken,"_ Willow reflected._ "I don't know anything and yet, Tara's in my head! Constantly! Over only a few hours time! I really need to do something about this." _  
  
_Just when I think you're mine  
You try a different line and   
Baby what can I do?  
  
I read the latest news  
No buttons on my shoes  
Baby, I'm confused about you  
You've got me in a spin and  
What a spin I'm in  
'Cause I don't know enough about you_  
  
Willow bit her lip thoughtfully and paid closer attention to that last line._ "Ain't that the truth. Totally in a spin. I wonder if her number is listed. But there's got to be hundreds of Maclays in the Philadelphia area! Where do I begin?"_ She contemplated doing a web search and possibly asking the owner of the coffee shop about Tara while slowly rubbing a loofah over her tired skin. Satisfied with the course of action that she came up with, Willow rinsed herself and settled back to enjoy the relaxing odors of the lavender scented aromatherapy bubble bath.  
  
_You know I went to school and   
I'm nobody's fool  
That is to say until I met you  
You've got me in a spin and  
What a spin I'm in  
'Cause I don't know enough about you._  
  
A little while later, Willow had toweled off, wrapped herself in a big fluffy bathrobe that was one of many going away presents (actually necessities, according to her mother) and padded down the hall to ring back Becca. She knew that if she didn't get it out of the way, she'd catch hell for it at work in the morning.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Rosenberg! Glad to see you. Would you like your usual?"  
  
"Hi Mario. Yes, please my usual table. Is she playing tonight?"  
  
"But of course," the maitre'd replied. "I made sure that your table was moved closer to the piano tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Mario. You are far too good to me." Willow patted his hand and made her way to her waiting table. Willowdreams were usually rather odd, even she would admit to that. However, ever since a certain woman came into her life, albeit accidentally, they had taken a different turn. It had been two weeks since it happened and, while Willow had made it a point to be at the café almost every afternoon for her daily Tara fix, she still had not managed to speak to her again, other than a passing "Hello." Her recent dreams made her look suave by comparison and in them, she always seemed to know what to say. The emcee began introducing the main attraction as soon as a waiter helped Willow into her seat.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my pleasure to introduce a Club 521 favourite, Ms. Tara Maclay!"  
  
Willow sat completely mesmerized at her place of honour near the piano, as the singer strode out into the spotlight wearing a very sultry black and diamond studded gown that hugged her every curve; her blonde hair fell in silky waves over her shoulder and ample bosom. She carefully removed a microphone from the stand next to the piano, and stood not more than five feet away from Willow.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reception you always give me when I visit Philadelphia. It's good to be back in this part of the city especially. " Tara moved to the other side of the piano and sat next to her female accompanist. "I brought a special guest with me tonight…I'm sure you all have heard her a time or two. Please welcome my good friend, Diana Krall."  
  
The audience responded to the introduction with hoots and loud clapping as the band struck up the first few chords of a song. Tara continued speaking.  
  
"Tonight is actually a special night…I think this is going to be an 'All Request' night. I know of one particular fan who's been requesting a certain song every time she sees me." Willow's heart practically leapt out of her chest as Tara turned those crystal blue eyes on her. "I think we'll oblige her. What do you say, folks?" This last bit was again met with enthusiastic cheering and whistling. "This song is called 'Gentle Rain'."  
  
Diana's fingers rippled across the keys and she started out the song herself.  
  
_We both are lost  
And alone in the world  
Walk with me  
In the gentle rain  
Don't be afraid, I've a hand  
For your hand and I  
Will be your love for a while_  
  
Tara picked up the second part to the song, still holding the connection between her eyes and Willow's.  
  
_I feel your tears as they fall  
On my cheek  
They are warm like gentle rain  
Come little one you have me in the world  
And out love will be sweet  
Very Sweet  
  
Our love will  
Be sweet very sad  
Very sweet like gentle rain  
Like the gentle rain  
Like the gentle rain_  
  
Willow found herself blushing very deeply at the attention being paid to her. She was becoming increasingly turned on and took a long sip of wine from the glass in front of her to try to calm her shaking hands. Somewhere in the background of the din in the club, there was a persistent buzzing that she couldn't place. "What in the hell is that?!" she murmured, frowning slightly at the annoying intrusion. The room suddenly started to fade and shift. "Oh nooooo…not now!" Willow moaned into her pillow. She reached for the offending alarm clock and threw it into the wastebasket by the bed. Rolling onto her back, she tried to cling to the last vestiges of the dream, a slow smile creeping across her face. _"At least I have something to make this day start out right."_  


**Chapter Three - Friends Are Such A Mixed Blessing**  



	3. Friends Are A Mixed Blessing

**Chapter Three: Friends Are Such A Mixed Blessing**  
  
Tapping the eraser end of a pencil impatiently on her slightly tanned brow, Willow stared at her monitor screen for what seemed like a century. She'd gone over the same line of code eighteen times and had not managed to fix the bug in it once!_ "This is not cool, Wills. Get your head back into the game…"_ Her concentration was indeed severely lacking. Ghost images of that morning's dream were flitting about in her head, making even simple thoughts difficult to maintain. Groaning in frustration, Willow dropped her head to her desk, banging it repeatedly. _Whump! _Willow practically hit the ceiling as a huge stack of C++ programming books was dropped unceremoniously by her head.   
  
"Well FINALLY! I thought I'd have to strip naked and do the Funky Chicken on your desk before I got your attention. I've only been calling your name for the past five minutes," Becca grumbled, ever so slightly annoyed.  
  
"S-sorry, Bec. My mind is kinda somewhere else today," Willow quickly looked back at her monitor, knowing full well that she was blushing straight up to her scalp.  
  
Becca cocked a curious eyebrow at this reaction. Leaning on the desk, her hazel eyes bored directly into Willow's green ones. "Awright, luv. Spill it. All of it. Leave nothing out. Who is she and is she good enough for you?"  
  
Shifting uneasily under her unwavering stare, Willow knew she had no choice but to fess up. Becca was like a bulldog that way; once she latched onto something, she rarely let go until she had it. _"Oh well…best get it all out now. Lord knows, she won't let it go until I do."_   
  
"Well, it's kinda like this…you know that coffee place down on South Street that I've been hanging out at after work?"  
  
Becca shrugged noncommittally. "Sure. It's a cool place. Not that you've ever taken me there."  
  
Willow ignored that last bit and pressed on. "Well, one day, I was just sitting there and this girl comes up and asks for the extra chair at my table. I swear to you, I never had a woman give me fever like that before in my life. Problem is, I can't seem to talk to her. I get near her and my face freezes up like the engine on my dad's old Mercury. You know me; I'm almost NEVER at a loss for words. She's in my dreams, she's in my head! 24/7!" She groaned and laid her head down sideways on her desk. "What am I gonna do?!"  
  
Becca stared at Willow for a long moment and shook her head sadly. "Looks like you've got it bad, Red. You've gone and fell in love. Haven't I taught you anything?!"  
  
Willow looked up long enough to give her the evil eye. "You are so NOT helpful here! I need answers, Oh Lesbian Love Goddess! What to do?"  
  
Becca shrugged. "Dunno. Let me ponder on it for a while and see what I come up with. Meantime, we're still on for tonight, eh? I hear there's fun to be had at the Tin Angel after this lecture. All those intellectual types lookin' to let their hair down and such. Perfect for distracting you for a little bit until we can plan your next course of action."  
  
"Oooohhhh noooo…I think I'd rather be dead."  
  
"Hey now! That's what mates are for! To get you lovin' when you need it most!" Becca beamed happily after dispensing this nugget of wisdom. Willow could only hold her head in her hands and moan pitifully.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Willow found herself surrounded by people in the lobby of the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology. Normally the lecture that Becca had dragged her to would have been held in Logan Hall, home of the College of Arts and Sciences, but a recent fire had rendered the lecture hall unsuitable. She was enthralled by how large the foyer of the Museum really was, as it easily housed the over five hundred students, faculty and guests that had turned out for the evening.  
  
"Fabu, isn't it?" Becca remarked under her breath. Willow was constantly amazed at how she could carry on a conversation without moving her lips.  
  
"Actually it's really cool," Willow replied. "I kinda regret not coming here before."  
  
"No worries, luv. You can have all the time you need later on. Right now, I am in dire need of a whiskey and soda. Plus, we need to find our seats in all of this mayhem."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement, allowing herself to be led by Becca into the Harrison Auditorium where the lecture would ultimately be held.  
  
After several minutes and two minor mishaps, they finally found their seats about three rows from the podium. Willow sank gratefully into the maroon plush cushions, instantly regretting the decision to wear heels instead of more sturdy flats. She was glad they made it in time, as the lights dimmed a moment later and a rather dry, regal looking woman professor stepped up to the lectern.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, esteemed colleagues and guests. Welcome to the University of Penn's Women of Greatness Lecture Series. Tonight, we have a treat in store for you. We were fortunate to be granted a special lecture from a visiting professor from University of California, Sunnydale. She's co-authored several books on women in literature, women in Wicca History and women who've changed helped change the face of history. She is also a practicing Wiccan. I am pleased to introduce, Dr. Tara Maclay."  
  
Willow nearly sprayed her drink all over the guy seated in front of her when Tara's name was announced. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes were so wide, she almost lost a contact lens. She grabbed Becca's arm and began to shake her frantically.  
  
"That's her! That's her! That's the woman from the coffee shop!" she hissed.  
  
"Hey hey, luv! Watch the suit!" Becca managed to untangle Willow's fingers from her aching arm, removing the drink from Willow's hand in the process. "So that's the one, eh? Gotta say, Wills, you definitely have an eye for the ladies," she smirked.  
  
Amid thunderous applause, Tara emerged from behind the curtains at the corner of the podium clad in an attractively tailored black silk Donna Karan pant suit. Her jacket lapels were cut low enough so that her lush cleavage showed through. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the illumination from the track lighting overhead. It was practically a given that she had the attention of almost everyone in the room.  
  
Willow put her hands over her face, totally shocked at the events that had unfolded before her. Becca smirked evilly and elbowed her lightly. "Relax, babe. Just think, you wanted a chance to tell her how you feel, and now, your prayers may just have been answered!" Cackling wickedly, she sat back, totally unrepentant, as Willow downed her drink as well as Becca's in two gulps. It was going to be a long night.  


**Chapter Four - She's Saving Me**


	4. She's Saving Me

**Chapter Four: She's Saving Me**  
  
Willow tried pretty hard to make herself damn near invisible. A little panicked searching revealed a nice quiet alcove for her to hide in. Settling down on a rather ornate bench, she began breathing deeply in an attempt to gain some sort of control over herself. She was barely able to keep her composure throughout the lecture. Tara's voice had wrapped itself around her, cradling her in its softness, lulling her into near insensibility. She was not, however, even remotely prepared to talk to her face to face. Grinding her teeth in frustration, Willow swore that paybacks were a bitch and Becca was about due for some in the worst way.  
  
"H-hi." Willow let out a startled squeak and turned to face the voice speaking to her. She was very surprised to see Tara standing beside the bench. "Do you mind if I sit down with you? It's a little noisy in there and, although I like people, it can be a l-little overwhelming." Willow nodded and gestured for Tara to sit. "Funny, she didn't once stutter during her whole presentation," she noted. After a few moments of awkward silence, Willow decided to take the bull by the horns and actually say something. She crossed her fingers, praying to whatever deity that was listening that nothing stupid would come out of her mouth.  
  
"Heh heh, imagine seeing you here. All this time, there was a bona fide PhD sharing my coffee space and I didn't even know it," she chirped brightly.  
  
Tara chuckled musically. "That's ok. I usually don't go around announcing it. People might think that I'm smart or something."  
  
Willow noticed that Tara had removed her glasses after the lecture, giving her an up-close and personal view of the eyes that have been in her dreams for weeks. "Oh but you are! Smart, I mean." She sighed in exasperation. "Look, it's usually not this difficult for me to do the whole 'put one word in front of the other to make a sentence' thing. I've been wanting to actually talk to you for a long time now. I've just been to chicken to do anything about it." She looked down at her hands and braced herself, sure that she had blown it this time._ "Good job, Will. You were so Rico Suave just then."_  
  
Tara gently laid her hand on top of Willow's. "That's ok. I-I've been wanting to do the same thing. Just in not so many words," she said, a half-smile sliding across her face. She glanced about at the milling crowd, feeling somewhat closed in. "Why don't we go find someplace a little better than this? I'm not in the mood to talk shop. I-I've got a friend who's the manager at the Khyber Pass. The Indigo Girls are playing there tonight. W-want to go?" Tara asked shyly.  
  
Willow blinked in disbelief, trying with some difficulty to form a coherent reply. "Uh sure! Love to! But I came with a frie-" She paused. "No on second thought, heck with her. Let's go!"   
  
Twenty minutes later, Willow and Tara found themselves outside of the very crowded Khyber Pass Pub on 2nd Street. The street itself was filled with people heading for the various clubs and multicultural restaurants that stretched all the way to South Street and past the Ritz Theater. Willow was very glad that they didn't have to wait long in line as things were getting decidedly rowdy. She was very surprised when she felt a soft, warm hand in hers. Tara had reached behind to make sure that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Willow shadowed Tara, reveling in her touch and the nearness of her. Tara deftly maneuvered them through the crowd to a relatively empty passageway to the right of the bar. She opened a door along the wall and led them up a spiral staircase to a small balcony that sat above the crowd, midway between the dance floor and the stage. They sat down at a small table next to the railing in order to see the stage better.  
  
"W-we made it. And just in time, too. I think they're about to start any minute now," Tara said loudly in Willow's ear in an attempt to be heard above the din in the pub. Feeling Tara's breath on her cheek and along her neck made the little hairs on the surface of her skin stand up in response. Just when she thought she was going to faint right then and there, an athletic looking barmaid sauntered up to them.   
  
"What can I get for ya, hon?" she shouted with a nasal Philly accent.  
  
"What would you like?" Tara asked Willow.   
  
Willow shrugged. "Surprise me."  
  
Tara's cocked an eyebrow at her, a sly smile at the corner of her lips. "Two Vodka Collins with a twist."  
  
The barmaid nodded and waded through the crowd downstairs to get their order.  
  
Willow could not believe she was here! Next to the woman that has been in her dreams for the past few weeks. She was even more shocked at how quickly this all had happened. Downstairs, the Indigo Girls had started off their concert with a rather mellow tone.  
  
_This is not all there is  
It's not a kingdom  
It's not an angry god  
It feels like her  
It feels like no fear  
It feels like no doubt  
It feels like inside out  
  
She's saving me  
I don't even think she knows it  
It's a strange way to show it as distant   
As last night's dream unravels  
She's saving me  
I'm a very lost soul  
I was born with a hole in my heart  
As wide as my landlocked travels  
_  
Willow snuck adoring glances at Tara when she thought she could get away with it. The multicoloured lights onstage lit up her face, making her blue eyes look almost translucent. The words of the song floated through Willow's brain, their meanings were dissected in the very same manner that Willow examined all things of interest; searching for some common thread, something in them that she could relate to.  
  
"_Maybe she is saving me. I never considered myself lost until now…now, I have no idea what I would do if I were to never see her again." _  
  
"Hey…what's going on in there," Tara chuckled, tapping lightly on Willow's forehead.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just…you know…thinking. It's always busy in my head, whether I want it to be or not," Willow commented wryly.  
  
"Well don't go too far. It wouldn't do to have you leave me here all by myself, now would it?" Tara's eyes sparkled with merriment.  
  
"No ma'am, that wouldn't do at all."  
  
They chatted about nothing much in particular between songs, whenever they could make themselves heard above the noise and revelry. At one point in the concert, Tara had pulled Willow up from her seat to dance during a particularly peppy number.  
  
"Oh no! Not me! I can't dance to save my life. Dancing on me equals spaz. So NOT a pretty sight." The alcohol had made Willow bold, but not that bold just yet.  
  
"C-come on, Willow, aren't you exaggerating just a little?"  
  
"Heck no! I'm as serious as a heart attack."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that."

  
Tara managed to get Willow very close to her, hip to hip, one arm around her waist, swaying in time to the music. Little electric currents were running through Willow's veins at the contact._ "Omigodgottabreatheomigodgottabreathe." _Her thoughts were bouncing around her head at a mile a minute. _"Geez, if I were a guy, there would most certainly be visible indications that she is driving me wild!"_ She was concentrating so hard on behaving herself that she barely noticed when the song had ended. Fingers snapped in front of her eyes, bringing her out of neverneverland.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Willow."  
  
"Umm…sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there, huh?"  
  
Taralaughter rang in Willow's ears like tiny silver bells. "Not hardly. The show's over though and I was wondering…well…if you would like to take the train with me. I live in Newtown so we both have to take the R5. I j-just figured that we could do it together."  
  
Willow's eyes brightened at the thought of all the possibilities that the invitation implied. "Sure! Can't let you take the train alone at this time of night. What with all the Big Bads out there and stuff."  
  
Tara chuckled and shook her head. Once again acquiring Willow's hand, they left the Khyber Pass and hailed a cab to take them to 30th Street Station.   


**Chapter Five: Breathe**


	5. Breathe

**Chapter Five - Breathe**  
  
By the time the taxi managed to wade through the traffic on JFK Boulevard to get to the 30th Street Station, it was almost 2am. Willow and Tara pretty much had the entire cavernous station to themselves; only a few brave souls were scattered about, either sleeping on the deep brown mahogany benches by the Track entrances or wandering about checking rail schedules. They walked up the ramp that took them to the local R-series trains and waited on the empty platform, a surprisingly cold evening breeze piercing their lightweight clothing. Within five minutes, the R5 pulled into the station.

Once they found a couple of seats by one of the doors in the passenger car, they continued chatting with each other in the easy flowing manner that started back at the Museum. Willow recounted most of her childhood in Sunnydale, sending Tara into fits of belly laughter with some of the more ridiculous stories of the scrapes she and her close friend Xander used to get into as children. Tara, on the other hand, was rather reticent in talking about her childhood, so most of the conversation centered on her life after high school.  
  
All too soon, a conductor came wandering through the cars, yelling "Next stop! Newtown Square, Colonial Heights, Tyler State Park and Washington's Crossing. Please have yer tickets ready fer stamping and thank you for riding Septa." They hurriedly removed their tickets from their pockets for stamping and moved towards the exits as the train slowed to a stop. Willow shivered involuntarily as a blast of shockingly cold air hit her as she stepped off the train onto the darkened platform. "Brrr! I don't think I'll ever get used to how cold it gets at night here."  
  
Tara nodded soberly. "Yes, it's odd the things you take for granted sometimes. Luckily I don't live far. Come on." She clasped Willow's hand firmly and headed down the stairs. Tara removed a black keypad from her jacket pocket and pressed a red button. A loud "chirp chirp" sounded from a black Jeep Liberty close to the stairwell. "Good thing I remembered to park close," she muttered. "It's a bit too nipply for walking."   
  
Willow giggled at Tara's choice of words. "Nipply, eh? Dare I ask what that means?"  
  
A mirthful grin touched Tara's lips as she put the key in the ignition and started the car. "It's a long weird story. The short of it is, a friend of mine and I got caught in a cold rain one day wearing very thin T-shirts. We were so chilled that our nipples practically stood at attention. From then on, cold or damp conditions always warranted the term 'nipply'."  
  
Willow laughed so hard she hit her head on the window beside her. "Ow, oooh…that was just evil. Too funny! Buffy has just got to hear that story." Tara chuckled as she wheeled out of the parking lot and headed her apartment.  
  
The lock turned with a heavy 'click' as Tara turned the key in it. She opened the door and waved her arm with a flourish. "Welcome to my humble abode, madam."  
  
"Happy to be invited, milady," Willow replied, bowing slightly.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Tara called as she walked towards her bedroom. "I just w-want to change into something warmer. I really am cold!"  
  
"Take your time," Willow offered. _"Yes take as much time as you need. I am ever a patient Willow tree."_ She walked slowly around the apartment, taking in the simple décor. Apparently, Tara had a liking for handmade hardwood furniture. The dining room table, end tables and chairs all were made of cherry mahogany, burnished a deep reddish-brown. Her diplomas and awards were hung in a little corner near the balcony, almost hidden from view. It was as if she didn't want anyone to see her accomplishments. Continuing her tour about the living room, Willow's eyes were immediately drawn to the sleek Nakamichi stereo system that hung from one wall and the large collection of CDs that lay strewn upon the table beneath it. She had started to check out what artists were in the collection, when Tara came back into the room.  
  
"There! All better now," she sighed. She was now wearing a cream colored silk Patagonia turtleneck and matching leggings. It didn't help poor Willow that the clingy fabric accentuated every single curve on Tara's body right down to her well defined calves. Willow's mouth shut with an audible click as she tried to regain her composure. Tara slid onto the futon couch in the center of the room and patted the space beside her.  
  
"Come have a seat with me. Would you like something to drink? I'm kind of thirsty after all that dancing and sweating."  
  
Willow almost dropped the stack of CDs she had in her hand after that last comment. "U-umm, sure. Thirsty. Yep…g-got any ginger ale?" she stuttered.  
  
"Oh yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Be right back."  
  
Willow took that time to try to calm down. She sat down on the futon, hands beneath her to stop them from shaking, breathing deeply. "_Ok, Wills, now's your chance. Think happy thoughts. And for God's sake stop being so nervous! It's not like you haven't been attracted to a girl before. You're as gay as stick!"_ She winced knowing that this time was different. Attraction was one thing, but straight up, total I-can't-get-enough-of-you love was quite another.  
  
"Here you go." Tara handed her a cold glass of ginger ale and sat down, their thighs touching ever so slightly. Taking a controlled breath, Willow decided it was now or never. She sat the glass down on a coaster and faced Tara.  
  
"Hey," Tara whispered, her features creased with concern. "Are you ok? You l-look kind of pale."  
  
Willow closed her eyes with a sigh, giving herself a few moments before answering. When she opened them again, they were a deep green, focused and clear. Tara searched them, trying to get a sense of what was going on inside Willow's head. She broke the contact momentarily to get up and put a CD in the player on the wall.  
  
_At first I was scared   
When I opened up my head  
And the motor that was runnin'  
Was the mind of you_  
  
She turned around and looked at Willow, her eyes looking for a sign, anything that said that she was ok. Tara sat back down beside her, took Willow's hand and placed it on her face. She re-established eye contact, crystal blue meeting forest green, hoping that would help Willow feel confident enough to say something, anything.  
  
_I was scared when I looked at my reflection  
And the shine I saw  
Were the eyes of you_  
  
When she finally spoke, her voice was ragged, almost near tears. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this? How I've waited for a moment just to touch you?" she sighed. "How I've wanted to just be with you?"  
  
_I was scared when you touched my lips  
And the breath I took  
Was a breath that shook me with a shock  
Like a flame   
as eternal as a song  
and the song was you and I_  
  
Tara's eyes swam with unshed tears. She wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, pulling her close. Willow placed light kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her chin. They were soft butterfly kisses, tentative and ghostly.  
  
_I will let you breathe through me  
I will let you be with me  
_  
The sound of their breathing filled the room, seeking attention like needy children. Tara pulled back from the embrace, causing Willow to blink at the break in contact.   
  
"You know, you're kissing me everywhere but where I want you to."  
  
"Well, where do you want me to kiss you?" Willow asked, hoping for the answer she'd been waiting for so long.  
  
"Right here," Tara breathed, gently placing her hands on Willow's face in order to acquire her lips, closing what seemed like a chasm between them.  
  
_Whenever I'm alone  
And you're lost out there  
I can feel you breathe  
'Cause our lungs we share  
When I'm alone   
Anytime, anywhere  
I can feel your heart beat  
'Cause our blood we share  
_  
The dam that Willow had so desperately been trying to shore up, finally broke, her passion for Tara spilling over and taking control. Their kisses remained soft and probing even as their desire increased. Their breathing synchronized, almost as if they were becoming one with each other. Willow leaned back on the futon, pulling Tara with her so as not to have one single second where they were not touching.  
  
_I was scared when you came into my room  
The walls became the sea  
Your voice was the moon  
Oh, when you rocked me in your arms  
Like a song, a wave on the tide of you and I_  
  
The mood of the song flowed through them like liquid fire, stirring their intense emotions, coaxing them into plumbing the depths of their need.  
  
_My heart beats your blood  
My breath fills your lungs  
Your heart beats my blood  
My breath fills your lungs_  
  
Soon, clothing was a barrier that could not be tolerated. "Umm, " Tara moaned. "Off…all of this must come off…"  
  
"Your wish is my command, milady," Willow smirked, leaning back so that she could tease Tara by removing one article of clothing at a time…very slowly.  
  
"At the rate you're going, we could be here all night."  
  
"That's the idea," Willow smirked, her left eyebrow cocked mischievously.  
  
"Good thing that I don't need much sleep," Tara breathed, reclaiming Willow's waiting mouth.  
  
Night bled into the steel grey of early morning. Dawn was ushered in by the soft sounds of desire finally fulfilled.  
  


**Chapter Six - Looking in the Eyes of Love**


	6. Looking in the Eyes of Love

**Chapter Six - Looking in the Eyes of Love**  
  
Slanted rays of sunlight streamed in through the partially closed wooden blinds hanging in front of the bay window of Tara's apartment. What appeared to be one person snoring softly on the futon were actually two persons so enmeshed with each other that it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. Willow woke with a start, her bleary eyes staring uncomprehendingly at her surroundings. She sat up, ran her hands through her tangled red hair and stretched. _"Wow,"_ she thought._ "Talk about a heavy duty night."_ She brushed her fingers lightly over Tara's sleeping form, fondly remembering the events of the previous evening. Never in her life had she felt more at peace than she did last night. It was like the Powers That Be were finally rewarding her for all of the weeks of waiting, stressing and longing.  
  
Willow kissed Tara's forehead and was in the process of extricating herself from her lover's embrace when her eyes suddenly opened. "Morning, bright eyes," Willow whispered.   
  
Her greeting was met with a slow, sleepy smile. "Hey, babe." Tara sat up and glanced at the Kanji script-style clock hanging on the wall beside the CD player. "Does that say what I think it does?!"  
  
"Yep…we've been very bad. Sleeping in until noon. No wonder I ache all over."  
  
"It couldn't possibly be that you're sore from last night's activities, could it?" Tara smirked.  
  
"Nah…I'm still a spring chicken! There's still lots of pep in my step," Willow grinned.  
  
"Uh huh…whaaaaatever. Hey, I'm in a shopping kind of mood. Want to head to New Hope for a little fun? Or do you h-have work this afternoon?"  
  
"I think I can be persuaded," Willow sighed, leaning down to capture Tara's lips in a brief kiss.  
  
"Is a showering with me and then a hearty breakfast persuasion enough?" Tara asked raising one amused eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps, so long as it's your treat."  
  
"Vixen."  
  
"Wench."  
  
Giggling helplessly, they both retreated to the bathroom to get ready for a day on the town.  
  
The shower took somewhat longer than they had both planned; mostly because they took great delight in each others soapy body parts, kissing and sucking on various sensitive places. Which, eventually, turned into quite something else altogether. They finally got to the drying off phase around 1 pm; neither was in much of a hurry to put on actual clothing. Tara was in a rather languid mood and decided to pop in a little Alison Krauss to enhance the feeling.  
  
_I wonder should I tell you  
About all the crazy things I've ever done  
I've been searching all my life  
And when I should have stayed  
I tried to run  
I was searching for an answer  
In a world full of strangers  
But what I found was never real enough  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
_  
Willow sat on one corner of Tara's bed watching her get dressed, the mellow tone of the song and the sentimental words relaxing her, making her contemplative. She thought of the words that her_ Zayde_ (grandfather), _rebbe_ Mischa Rosenberg, had told her once when describing his love for her grandmother, her _Bobe_, in Yiddish, the only language he was able to share his feelings in:_ "Libe is wi warem Sunenschein. Dos, dos du lib hobn, is wi dos kil und bakwem Schton. Sei kumn zusamn, jeder in seier eign Weg wunderlech. Dos ken nischt on anderer sein. As du den Schton ihr Harz gefinen, wisst du. Dermonst du dich, a pitsele, nit dos iz sheyn, vos iz sheyn, nor dos, vos es gefelt. "_

_(translation: Love is like warm sunshine. The one you love is like the cool, comforting shade. They come together, each in their own way pleasurable. One cannot be without the other. When you find the shade of your heart, you will know. Remember, my child, beautiful is not **what is beautiful**, but **what one likes**.) _  
  
**Darling you've been good to me  
You are so much more than I deserve  
I never thought that I would find  
Someone who's so sweet and kind like you  
Please believe me when I say  
This time I won't run away  
I swear by all of Heaven's stars above  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
**  
Willow hadn't even realized that she was staring until Tara touched her arm.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she inquired, laying a gentle kiss on Willow's lips.  
  
Willow chuckled and leaned back on the bed. "My grandfather would say that you are a _Gutte Neshome_, a good soul, even though you are a _Shikse_ (a non-Jewish woman)."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"Definitely a good thing," Willow smiled, pulling Tara down on the bed beside her.   
  
_Looking in the eyes of love I can see forever  
I can see you and me walking in this old world together  
Lord, my heart's found a home  
I've been dreaming of  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love_  
  
She lay staring into Tara's eyes, noticing that they were a particular shade cobalt blue that morning. For the first time in her life, Willow truly believed that she could spend forever with this woman. _"Yep, I think my heart has definitely found a home with Tara. One day, I hope she feels the same way."_  
  
*************  
  
After having a very late breakfast at a local IHOP, the women headed down the tree-shaded, winding back roads of Newtown to get to New Hope. Willow had turned on the radio for some background noise but they mostly rode in silence, enjoying the sun-dappled Pennsylvania scenery. Since it was the start of the tourist season, finding a place to park was an adventure in and of itself. They both agreed that a visit to Mystickal Tymes, the local magic shoppe, was definitely in order. The day had warmed to a comfortable temperature that was perfect for outdoor wandering, dining and shopping that New Hope was famous for. A few hours later, they returned to Tara's Jeep, loaded down with purchases of various shapes and sizes.  
  
"Whew," Tara exclaimed. "I don't think my credit card will ever get that much mileage again!"  
  
Willow giggled helplessly. "Tell me about it. My totally frugal parents would simply die if they knew how much I spent today. Do you mind if we stop by my apartment? I want to grab the mail and check my answering machine. I'm sure that Becca has probably called a hundred times by now."  
  
"Sure. We've got all the time in the world."  
  
When they reached her apartment, Willow winced at her answering machine's angrily blinking red light. "Oh god," she muttered. "Looks like someone has been trying to find me."  
  
She pressed the PLAY button, dreading what the messages might say.   
  
Beep! _"Willow! You little tart! What's up goin' off and leavin' me 'ere? You got a lot of explainin' to do, missy."_ Beep! Sighing deeply, she picked up the phone and dialed Becca's number. "I at least have to tell her that I'm ok," she rationalized.  
  
A few rings later, the line was picked up by one seriously brassed-off Brit. "Oy! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick after your little disappearin' act last night." Willow let her vent for a little bit before attempting to speak.  
  
"I'm ok, Bec, really. Tara and I just went to the Khyber Pass for a bit and I took the train home with her. So things are cool, no need to worry." There was silence at the end of the line for a few moments and Willow thought that the connection might have gotten cut off. Then she heard Becca chuckling.  
  
"Well I'll be. Good fer you, Red! Turns out, I got lucky meself. Her name is Caitlin and she's got a bit o' cheek in 'er." Becca paused to talk to someone in the background.  
  
Willow shook her head in amazement at Becca's talent for picking up women. "There are days that I am floored by you, Bec. Gotta go. Tara's waiting for me."  
  
"Awright, luv. Hey! How's about all of us meet at tea-time tomorrow? I want to have a look at Tara for meself and I think you might like Caitlin."  
  
"Sure." Bleep Bleep "Oh damn. Someone's on the other line, Bec. Tomorrow then?"  
  
"Right. Take care!" Willow pressed the Call Waiting button on her phone to click to the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Will! It's Buffy. Listen, you gotta come home right away."  
  
Willow's eyes widened in alarm. "Why? Wh-what happened? What's going on?"  
  
"Will, your mom and dad were in an accident."

**Chapter Seven - My Love Is**


	7. My Love Is

**Chapter Seven - My Love Is**  
  
Rushing around her apartment, Willow hurriedly checked the list in her hand to make sure that she'd done everything. Her flight to Sunnydale was leaving in three hours but the trip to Philadelphia International would take almost an hour and a half. Her hands were shaking and she silently wished that Tara would come over early. After giving the list a last once-over, Willow went out the courtyard to attempt to relax in the afternoon sun. Leaning back in her favorite wicker chair while sipping a glass of sangria, she replayed the phone conversation with Buffy in her mind.  
  
Buffy had tried to explain to her some of the details of her parents' condition. Apparently, Sheila and Ira Rosenberg were on their way home from seeing _Götterdämerung_ while in Sacramento on a business trip when a drunk driver crossed head-on into their lane, forcing them off the road and flipping their vehicle. She said that their injuries weren't life threatening but they would need extra care as they would not be able to fend for themselves for several weeks. Her mother had managed to get away with only some cuts, bruises, a fractured rib and a broken wrist. Her father was not as lucky as he sustained a head injury that left him unconscious for several hours, a broken leg, a fractured pelvis and the glass from his spectacles partially tore the cornea in his right eye. Willow was a complete wreck after talking with Buffy and it took Tara almost an hour to calm her down. She gave Willow a shot of bourbon from a small bottle that was in her cupboard in order to calm her nerves. Tara went about making the travel arrangements for her and contacting Sunnydale Hospital to inquire about Willow's parents while she rested on the couch. She stayed the night at Willow's apartment, spending the evening just cradling her worried lover in her arms and giving gentle kisses of comfort whenever necessary. Becca had called later that evening to ask where to meet them for tea and Tara informed her of what was going on. She was shocked at the news but offered to help if she could.  
  
"I'm happy you're there to help Willow through this," Becca noted. "I think she needs you now more than ever."   
  
Tara had blushed at the compliment. "That's good because I don't think there is anywhere else I would rather be."  
  
They rang off with each other a few minutes later. Tara promised to keep Becca informed if there was anything she could help out with.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The chiming ring tones of her cell phone brought Willow out of her reverie. She checked the caller id and saw that it was Tara's cell number.   
  
"Hi babe," Willow said wearily.  
  
"Hey yourself. I'm about five minutes from your place. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I just need you here with me."  
  
"Happy to oblige."  
  
Shortly thereafter, Tara entered the apartment with the key Willow had insisted on having made for her.   
  
"Are you ready?" she called out.  
  
Willow took a deep breath and stood up to enter the apartment, collecting her empty wine glass and cell phone from the table.  
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she muttered tiredly. Closing the door to the courtyard, she clicked the lock into place. Tara drew will into her embrace and placed a small kiss on Willow's supple lips.  
  
"I wish you were going with me," Willow sighed. "My parents and I barely even notice that we exist to each other. How in the world am I going to take care of them by myself?"  
  
Tara nudged Willow's chin up with her fingers so that their eyes met. "I'm sure that you will find a way. If there's anything that you need for me to do back here, just call me. I programmed my cell number into your cell phone as well my office number. And remember, that I love you madly. I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Willow let Tara's comforting words wash over her like the balm of Gilead, bringing some measure of peace to her troubled mind.  
  
"I know. I'm just so scared. I'm scared that I might not know what to do and I'm scared that my parents will just push me away like they always have."  
  
"Apparently they don't have a choice now," Tara observed. "It's not like they can afford to brush you off. They need you…almost as much as you need them."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right. We'd better get moving. Airport security is a nightmare nowadays and it will probably take forever just to get checked in."  
  
After one last glance around the apartment, they gathered up Willow's luggage and headed to the airport.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They made it to the USAIR gate in pretty much record time. Willow teased Tara mercilessly about her driving. "If I had known that you were a speed demon, I'd have asked you out long ago," she joked. Tara took her ribbing good naturedly. "That's ok, sweetie. You'll be thanking me one day if we ever have kids," she replied with a wink and a smirk.  
  
"Oh I'll be having the kids now, eh? Hmph. We'll just see about that!"   
  
They continued their light-hearted bantering through Check-In and the interminable wait at the Security Checkpoint while Willow's carry-ons were being searched. Tara knew that Willow was feeling anxious and hoped that a little chit-chat would help ease her tension. By the time the search was finished, they had just enough time to reach the gate before the tinny loudspeaker voice announced the first boarding call.  
  
_"Now Boarding USAIR Flight 9613 for Dallas, Phoenix and Los Angeles. Passengers with First Class tickets will be seated first. Please board in the order your seat numbers are called and thank you for flying with USAIR." _  
  
"Well, babe. I guess I'd better get moving. Don't want to be relegated to sitting by the bathroom again," Willow chuckled nervously. "Promise that you'll miss me?"  
  
Tara's heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces at Willow's request. She was afraid that she would start crying so she just hugged Willow as tightly as she could.  
  
"I h-have s-something for you," Tara said. The pain at having to watch Willow leave, even if it was for a short time, brought back her stutter. She reached into her pocket, brought out a hand-labeled minidisc and placed it in Willow's hand. "It's not much, but I thought that you might like in for the long flight."  
  
"What's this?" Willow asked curiously.   
  
"J-just something from me to you. You'd better go now. Call me when you get to LAX?"  
  
"I will." They kissed each other lingeringly for a long moment, then broke away; their eyes saying so much when their mouths said nothing at all.  
  
Willow picked up her bag and headed onto the plane. Tara waited until the plane left the tarmac before heading to the airport parking lot. _"Please be safe, my love," _she thought, her mood pensive._ "Come back to me. Come back to us."_   
  
The plane had leveled off at seven thousand feet before Willow was able to turn her attention from the window next to her. She thought she could still see Tara down there at the airport, waiting by the window. Waiting for _her_. Scrounging through her small green Kiva Designs carry-on, she extracted her mini-disc player, a copy of Robert Pinsky's translation of Dante's Inferno which Tara had given to her the previous afternoon , and a pair of Sony wraparound headphones. She slipped Tara's minidisc into the player and pushed PLAY. Surprise registered on her features as the sound of Tara's voice filled her ears.  
  
_"My darling Willow. I wish that I could be with you on this long flight into the unknown. I wish I could be there to help you with your parents and deal with whatever difficulties that might entail. I wish so many things that I am not sure will ever come true or even be possible. So instead of dwelling on mere wishes, I made you this disc of songs that reflect my heart. I love you always, whatever happens."_  
  
Gentle swishing of brushes on a drum head and the deep twang of bass strings greeted Willow's knowing smile as the minidisc played on.  
  
_My love, my love is a mountainside so firm  
So firm it can calm the tide  
It stands so firm it can calm the ride  
That's why my love, my love is  
A mountainside  
  
My love, my love is an ocean's roar  
So strong, so strong that I can't let you go  
My love for you is an ocean's roar  
It's grown so strong that I can't let you go  
That's why my love, my love is   
An ocean's roar  
  
My love is longer than forever  
And endless as the march of time  
'Till ninety-nine years after never  
In my heart, you'll still be mine  
Because my love  
My love is a deep blue sea  
So deep, so deep that I'll never be free  
It's grown so strong that I'll never be free  
That's why my love, my love is  
A deep blue sea  
_  
Settling back into the deep cushions of her first class seat, Willow closed her eyes and slept within the warm, sheltering arms of new love.  


**Chapter Eight - I Shall Believe**


	8. I Shall Believe

**Chapter Eight - I Shall Believe**  
  
Eight hours and two layovers later, Willow stepped off the plane at LAX, her eyes were a little wild and she was shaking badly. She didn't particularly like flying to start with and the last leg of the trip from Las Vegas to LAX was just a bit too rocky for her. Stopping by a water fountain, she took a long drink and found a vacant chair to drop herself into. Thankfully, Buffy was late so Willow had a chance to calm down and get over the flight before getting into another moving vehicle. If truth were to be known, it wasn't just the flight that had her all shook up; seeing her parents again after being away for so long just wasn't high on her list of things to do. They did not part on the best of terms, and Ira Rosenberg had even gone so far as to insinuate that it might be a good idea if she did not come home ever again. That had angered Willow more that it hurt her since she never really felt like they wanted her there in the first place.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and rolling stomach, Willow gathered her bags and made her way out to the main gate to wait for Buffy to arrive. As she stepped out into the afternoon sunshine, she realized that all of the surroundings felt alien to her, foreign. It was as if there was any place, any space that didn't have Tara in it, she didn't belong there.   
  
"Willow!" Buffy huffed, a little winded from running all over the airport. "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Willow gave her a slight smile. "Well now you found me. I figured you might be late. True to form as always," she chuckled, linking her arm with Buffy's. "It's good to see you."  
  
"You too," Buffy grinned. "We'd better get moving. Giles wanted to give you a little 'Welcome Home' dinner, even if the situation that brought you back was a downer."  
  
"Sounds good to me. How are Clay and Sara?" Willow inquired about Xander and Anya's children as they made their way to Giles' car. While Buffy was a very capable driver, she had felt it would be best that she not buy her own vehicle. Vandalism was rather high in Sunnydale for some reason, and she said she'd go nuts if someone did something bad to a car the she was going to be paying on for the next five years.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know how they are. Just like their parents. Constantly into everything and causing trouble. They'll be happy to see you though," she said, poking Willow in the arm.  
  
"Nice to know that somebody missed me."  
  
"Yeah well, prepare yourself. I've got lots to tell you on the way home."  
  
Willow winced inwardly. She knew she should be asking about how her parents were doing but somehow dreaded even speaking the words. "Have you seen my mom and dad today?" she asked, bracing herself for response she was dreading.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath before answering. "You're mom is doing ok, relatively speaking. She hasn't said a word since the day of the accident. The docs think that she might be experiencing the effects of something called…ummm…DPSB?  
  
"PTSD," Willow noted, chewing her fingernail absently. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's when people who go have particularly bad experiences start to just shut down. They hallucinate and have flashbacks and stuff."  
  
"Oh, sounds like the story of my life," Buffy muttered. "Anyway, the doc said that she just needs to rest for a little while." She started the car and made her way onto the surprisingly empty Interstate 5 highway. Glancing over at Willow, Buffy took her hand and held it gently. "Your dad, however, is another story. He was hurt real bad, Will. They think he might have seizures and stuff for, like, up to two years because of his head injury. His eye is not so good either. " There was a long silence between them as Willow tried to absorb everything that Buffy told her. Unwanted tears sprang into her eyes, making her surroundings look opaque and filmy, like looking through frosted glass in winter. "How could this happen?" she thought. "How could things go so horribly wrong just when they were about to be so perfect?"  
  
Buffy made a worried face. "You ok over there, Will?"  
  
Willow nodded slowly. "Yeah," she sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm ok." _"No you're not, you idiot. But how can you tell Buffy that you badly miss someone that she hasn't even met yet? Oh god, I wish Tara was here because this…this is going to be a toughie."_  
  
She settled down into her seat and closed her eyes. They still had a six hour drive ahead of them.  


*************************************************  
  
They managed to make it to Sunnydale in record time, thanks to the small amount of traffic on the interstate and Buffy's newly acquired lead foot. "Does everyone but me drive like frickin' Speed Racer?" Willow quipped, cocking an amused eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
"Hey! Keep complaining and next time you get to ride on the roof," Buffy smirked.  
  
They stopped briefly at Sunnydale Hospital so that Willow could look in on her parents, while Buffy waited in the car. It was after visiting hours so she really couldn't speak with them, just peek into their rooms to make sure things were ok. Her chest tightened at the sight of her father's heavily bandaged skull. Bruises covered his face and neck and large cast covered his leg. Willow almost hyperventilated as the thought that she almost lost her parents flitted through her mind like a dark, clingy shadow. Satisfied that they were fine for the moment, she left the hospital with Buffy and headed for the Summers' home.  
  
Willow managed to put on a light-hearted front for her friends, even though her heart was a couple thousand miles away with the woman she loved. Giles regaled her with latest goings-on in Sunnydale, Xander and Anya chattered on excitedly about Anya receiving the "Female Enterpreneur of the Year" award from the Sunnydale Chamber of Commerce, Dawn was chasing rambunctious little Clay and Sara, their squeals of delight filling the house, making it feel like a home. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy it. There was something missing, something she felt the lack of so keenly. No warm kisses, no loving arms to hold her, no Tara-skin caressing her with every touch. It was positively maddening and depressing all at the same time. She sat on the couch, surveying all of the ruckus with amused interest. _"Someday,"_ she mused._ "Someday Tara and I will have this." _Sitting up abruptly, she realized that she had forgotten to call her upon arriving at LAX. Excusing herself, taking her cellphone into the much quieter parlor.  
  
"Hello?" Tara's sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hi babe," Willow chirped brightly. "I'm sorry that I'm calling so late. I keep forgetting about that annoying thing called a time difference."  
  
Tara sat up in bed so that she could hear a little better. "Is everything ok?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Willow sighed. "I'm just missing you in the worst way possible. It feels so empty without you near."  
  
"I know the feeling. Do you have any idea how long you have to stay?"  
  
"No," Willow replied, gently extricating herself from the clutches of a rather determined Clay who had run into the parlor and clung tightly to her leg. "I won't know anything until I get to see them during visiting hours tomorrow. Have to talk to the doctors and all that."  
  
Tara listened to the wild screeching of children in the background, half-smiling. She felt a pang of loneliness, wishing that she could share in the love and warmth of friends that apparently Willow enjoyed.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go," Tara felt the pinprick of sudden tears behind her tired eyes. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," Willow moaned. "I promise I'll try not to stay away long. If I can find a home nurse to help them out, I will. I just can't see myself waiting on them hand and foot. We never liked being around each other even when I was living here."  
  
"Take your time, baby. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," Tara reassured her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Call me tomorrow?"  
  
"I promise. Bye."  
  
"Wow, wonder who you were gettin' all with the cuteness there, Will?" Xander quipped. Willow nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't heard anyone come into the room.  
  
"Alexander Harris! Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop?" Willow growled.  
  
"Hey hey hey. It's me you're talkin' to, Will. I have a wife and two kids now. If I don't listen in every now and then, I won't know a thing that goes on in my own house," he chuckled, pulling her in a bear hug. He stepped out of the embrace and looked into her eyes. "How are you holdin' up? You know, I kinda feel bad about all the times we griped about your mom and dad when we were kids. Bad stuff always makes me feel guilty, I guess."  
  
"That's ok," Willow said quietly. "I feel worse than you do but I don't know why. It's not like they ever acted like I existed or anything. What am I gonna do, Xander?" She collapsed into a nearby chair, with arms folded, her face pulled into a frustrated grimace. "I love living in Philadelphia. I love the freedom and I love my job. Plus-" she paused. "Plus, I met someone. She's warm and funny and intelligent. You would love her. Things were going so good. I don't want to lose that."  
  
Xander knelt down on one knee beside Willow and took her small hands in his large, calloused ones. "Will, sometimes we gotta make choices that we don't really like. I mean, we're your friends and you know that we'll help you as much as we can. But sometimes, you have to decide to pick up the pieces and let go of the past. Otherwise, you and your parents will lose out, all the way around."  
  
Willow stared at him thoughtfully. It had never occurred to her that this might be the time to try to mend some fences with Sheila and Ira Rosenberg. "But what about Tara?" she grumbled. "I mean, I just found her!"  
  
"If she's as wonderful as you say, I'm sure she'll understand. I'm sure she'll help you find a way to make your relationship work out, in spite of the distance." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'd better get back in there. If I don't watch Sara, she'll tear the house down. Last time we left her and Clay by themselves, we caught her dumping pretzels in the fishtank for the fish to eat. Things will be fine, Will. Trust me. I may not be good at reading people or know much about matters of the heart, but I do trust my instincts. They never let me down." He sauntered back into the living room, picking up a few stray toys in the hall along the way.  
  
Willow got up from the chair and moved to stare out the window. _"Why must everything be so damned complicated?"_ she wondered. Looking out into the inky darkness, she saw one lone streak of light zooming across the midsummer night sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish, her thoughts clear and focused for the first time since she arrived in California.   
  
Some time later, Buffy dropped Willow off at her parents' house. The darkened windows stood out like broken teeth. As she unlocked the front door, all the unpleasant memories that the house gave her came rushing at her like a sudden wind. Willow didn't even bother to turn on the downstairs lights. She just went upstairs to her old room and was vaguely surprised that it still looked the same as when she had left it after leaving Graduate School. Dropping her bags unceremoniously in the nearest corner, she went to her desk, flipped on the radio that was on it and prepared for bed.   
  
"This is KLOVE and you're listening to Delilah. I've got a request here from a young woman who's sweetie is a long way away. The email says, _'Dear Delilah, I was wondering if you could play a song for me. I just met the most wonderful person in my life. Unfortunately she had to go home due to a family emergency rather recently. I just want her to know that, even though she's far away, I still believe. Can you please play a song for my Willow? Yours truly, Tara.'_ Well, Tara, I think we can do that. Sounds like you might need this as much as Willow does."  
  
Willow nearly choked on the toothbrush that was dangling out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that Tara had made a request for her in public! Rushing to the radio, she turned up the volume so that she could hear the song more clearly.  
  
_Come to me now  
Lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright   
And I will believe  
Broken in two  
I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me_  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around herself, pretending that she could feel Tara's warmth and swayed slowly to the music.  
  
_Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key  
  
Never again  
Would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe_  
  
She turned down the radio after the song ended, light-headed and giddy from Tara's little 'present' to her. "I shall believe too, baby," Willow murmured. "Sweet dreams." She kissed two fingers, touched them to the radio's speakers, and turned out the light.  


**Chapter Nine - Any Lucky Penny**


	9. Any Lucky Penny

**Chapter Nine - Any Lucky Penny **

It had been close to three weeks since Willow had come back to Sunnydale to watch over her parents. To her, it felt like three years. Sheila Rosenberg had eventually gotten back to her usual self, chattering on for hours about everything and nothing, her eyes darting about bright and birdlike. Willow noticed that, while her mother seemed the same on the outside, she could tell that she was damaged even so. At three o'clock every afternoon, Willow would take her mother to Dr. Feinstein, a family friend who was a psychologist that specialized in stress and disassociative disorders. She would sit in the waiting room, clicking away busily on her laptop, catching up on email, doing work assignments, anything to avoid thinking about how difficult things were. Her father's convalescence was a little more smooth by contrast. He was sitting up in bed on his own by the end of the first week and grew more stubborn and impatient with each passing day. He insisted on being allowed to go to his office in the den to complete his work. It was only when Willow suggested that straining his injured eye might induce more permanent damage, that he backed down and became slightly more cooperative.

Tara found some way to communicate with Willow almost every day since she left; if it wasn't by email, it was by phone or even by webcam. Willow did her best to try not to show the fatigue she was feeling. However, Tara could sense how overwhelming things were becoming for her. She decided to ask Willow directly during one phone conversation if there was anything that she could do from her end to lighten the load.

"Are you sure that you're doing ok?" Tara asked in a concerned voice. 

Willow took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm about as good as I'll ever be considering the situation," she chuckled, trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Well, please take it easy on yourself. Let your friends help you. You don't have to do everything yourself," Tara admonished. Willow had told her about Buffy and Xander helping her out in shifts initially. They wound up having to curtail their time, though, as the demands of their own jobs and families increased.

"Yes, Dr. Maclay," Willow teased.

"I mean it, Willow," Tara said in exasperation. "I'm worried about you, hon."

Willow was just too tired to argue. She readily agreed with Tara, hoping to get off the subject. They moved on to other things, Willow inquiring about how things were in Philadelphia and how Tara was doing at work. They talked for another half an hour before Willow had to hang up so that she could give her father his pain medication.

Tara sat at her desk in her office for quite some time after she finished talking to Willow. She had this nagging feeling that there was something that she should be doing to help. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she pulled out the monstrosity that was the Philadelphia phone book, thumbing through it until she found the number she was looking for. 

*************

Seventeen hours later, Tara was wandering through the Byzantine maze that is LAX, trying to find the shuttle stop for the Hertz Rental Car service. Since it was almost 10 pm Pacific Time, the walkways were somewhat deserted, allowing Tara to travel unimpeded to her destination. Her mind was filled with meandering thoughts, half-excited to see Willow again and half-worried that she might only upset Willow with her unannounced visit. Hitching her carry-on bag on her shoulder, Tara put on her resolve face and stepped onto the waiting shuttle bus outside the American Airlines luggage pick-up gate. "It's now or never, Tara. You've got to show Willow that you mean business,." she said to herself amongst the bouncing and jerking of the rather antiquated bus. " That your talk of love is real. This is will be one test that you just HAVE to pass." Rummaging around in one of the voluminous side pockets of her bag, Tara located her cell phone and pressed two buttons. Thankfully, Willow had emailed her best friend Buffy's phone number to her, just in case she couldn't be reached at home.

"Hello?" Buffy answered tiredly.

"H-hi! Umm, my name is Tara and I-I'm a close friend of Willow's," Tara remarked nervously. She gripped the phone tightly to keep it from slipping out of her suddenly-sweaty hands.

"Oh hey, Tara. Sorry if I sound out of it. Little sis decided that a Dr. Who all-nighter was in order so I was just vegging out. What's up?" 

"Well, I'm in LA. I wanted to surprised Willow but I realized when I landed that I don't h-have any idea how to get to her house!"

Buffy chuckled at the end of the line. "No problem. You still remember how to get to Sunnydale? Duh! Of course you do!" she babbled. "Willow told me you went to UC Sunnydale. I feel like such a doofus. If you want, you can crash here and we'll go pick up Will for brunch or something tomorrow."

Tara sighed with relief. She had no idea how Willow's friend would respond to her just dropping in like this. "T-thank you so much. Ummso what's your address?"

She tried to write down the Buffy's address despite the bumpy ride. Buffy told her to be careful and rang off. By that time, the shuttle had shuddered to a stop in front of the car rental booth. "Hertz, Avis and Rent-a-Wreck Car Rental Kiosks!" the driver called out in a bored tone. Tara took a deep exhausted breath and disembarked from the shuttle.

She made surprisingly good time considering the reputation of California highways for an almost constant backlog of traffic. Tara figured it was probably due to the fact that it was about 4am and no sane individual would be caught dead on the road at that early hour. She chuckled to herself as a couple of mightily amusing previous Willowcomments on her driving flitted through her mind. An odd mix of anxiety and tingly sexual anticipation flowed mercurially through her as she passed by the **"Welcome To Sunnydale! Home of the Sunnydale Trojans, 2001-02 State Champions"** dispelling the last vestiges of fatigue from her jet lagged muscles. It had been too long since she'd felt Willow's soft skin under her fingertips, kissed sweet Willowlips or bathed in the adoration from her vibrant green eyes. Tara turned down Rivello Drive, glancing back and forth between her hastily scribbled note and the numbers on the houses lining the street. After backtracking a couple of times, she finally found Buffy's house, set back slightly off the street, surrounded by lush green bushes and trees.

After parking the car across the street, Tara gathered her things, walked up to the Summers' home and knocked very quietly on the door. Buffy opened the door looking slightly disheveled. "Hey," she said sleepily. "Glad you got here in one piece."

"I had great directions," Tara replied quietly, so as not to disturb Dawn, who was gently snoring on the couch. Buffy smiled in response and led her through the house, giving her a brief tour in hushed tones. She led Tara to a rather spacious master bedroom and told her she could sleep there until breakfast. Dropping her bags onto a nearby chair, Tara removed her suit jacket and lay across the bed, her thoughts sluggish with weariness. _"I wish that she were here right now. So close and yet still too damn far."_ She closed her eyes and descended into the realm of Morpheus.

****

Willow stumbled downstairs as the weak early morning rays of sunshine filtered through the kitchen windows. Her red hair was sticking up all around her head like porcupine quills and she was rather thankful that no one else was up to see her in such a state. Morning was so not her best time of day. She almost didn't hear the phone ringing above the loud whirring of the coffee grinder. 

"Who could be calling at this hour?" she muttered irritatedly. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Wills. Rise and shine!" Buffy chirped brightly.

"Sounds like someone is a tad too perky this morning, " Willow groused.

"Now now, a grumpy Willow is no one's friend. How about we go to Shoney's for breakfast after you get your parents all squared away. My treat."

Willow raised an eyebrow in surprise. Buffy was the world's most notorious cheapskate and rarely offered to pay for meals unless she was up to something.

"Umm, Buff, please tell me that you didn't get another virus on your hard drive. 'Cause I TOLD you about downloading things without paying attention," she babbled, about to launch into a full-fledged lecture.

"Whoa whoa, there, pardner. Can't a girl take her best friend out for some happenin' eats?"

Willow rolled her eyes while pouring water into the coffee maker. "Hmph, I seem to remember a certain someone who took us to a place that was supposedly a friend's and we all wound up with botulism."

Buffy huffed in faux indignation. "You wound me, Will, you really do. I'm serious. I'll pick you up in an hour. I've got a surprise for you," she singsonged.

Willow was suddenly very very afraid.

*** 

Tara fussed with her blouse for the fifteenth time, glaring at the mirror before her. She was fairly sure that the mirror was taunting her with the most unflattering images of herself in every combination of clothing that she dared parade before it. She was wearing her nervousness at seeing Willow after a relatively long absence like a neon sign; you could read it for miles. Buffy had wandered into the bedroom by this time, was leaning on the doorjamb and silently regarding the fidgeting Tara. They had talked for a little while over their first morning cups of coffee; Buffy asking a few gently probing questions and Tara answering them with a surprising openness considered how Willow described her personality. It was apparent to her that Tara cared very deeply for Willow as her eyes sparkled and danced whenever her name was mentioned. _"Practically two peas in a pod,"_ Buffy chuckled inwardly. _"I can only imagine what they're like together. One's introspective and the other is talkative. They've got to be like one shy babbling brook. Sometimes getting off track but always wandering together."_ She winced at a particularly bright blouse that Tara picked up from the bed to model for the mirror. _"But man, they really do need better fashion sense."_ "Ok, toots," she called to Tara, breaking her silence. "Time to pick up 'da Wills'. Think you're ready?"

Tara stared wistfully into the mirror for the last time, checking over the outfit she had finally settled on. Since it was kind of chilly outside at the moment, she decided that a lightweight cream coloured Donna Karan suit jacket would be fine, along with a maroon silk turtleneck, stonewashed DKNY jeans and a pair of black Rockport loafers for comfort. "I-I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Tara sighed. "Lead on."

*****

Willow managed to get showered and dressed in a relatively short amount of time considering she still felt devoid of energy. She sat at the dining room table under the warm glow of her laptop screen puzzling over her latest work assignment. It seemed that work was her only escape from the tedium of her parents' convalescence. Sure, she and Tara talked pretty much constantly but it was not the same as having Tara there to hold and comfort her if she had a particularly bad day. Willow absently listened to KSUNI 90.3, the UC Sunnydale college radio station through Windows Media Player on her computer for a little background noise while attempting to debug several sections of code at once. After fifteen minutes of dissecting them, line by line, she was about to shut down the debugger in frustration, when a song she hadn't heard before filtered through the tiny speakers on her machine.

_Baby, look around  
See that I'm nowhere to be found  
You wanna feel me near  
Then close your eyes and I'll appear_

Willow felt a curious warmth under her eyelids and realized that she was about to cry. _"Damn it all. Why must I be such a nudgnik?"_ She shook her head in annoyance at herself but was still drawn to the lyrics for some inexplicable reason. 

_And dream about me without you  
Anything it takes to wish me here  
Oh, magic and sweet lullaby  
Any lucky penny will do fine  
Oh, wish me here_

Laying her head sideways on the table, Willow closed her eyes and let the lilting voice of the singer wash over her. So absorbed in the music was she, that she did not hear the front door open and close. Tara had agreed to go into the Rosenberg house to get Willow while Buffy waited with the car running. When no one answered her repeated knocks, she found that the door was unlocked and opened it. The sounds of music greeted her as she stepped inside and, knowing Willow's penchant for all things music related, used it to guide her through the living room.

_Your arms are open wide  
Waiting for me to run inside  
I'll meet you in the clouds  
Please use your power to bring heaven down_

_And dream about me without you  
Anything it takes to wish me here  
Oh magic and sweet lullaby  
Any lucky penny will do fine  
Oh, wish me here._

"If I only had a magic penny," Willow muttered. "I'd wish Tara was here in a heartbeat." 

Tara watched Willow from the entrance to the dining room, all amused at her Willowbabble. She slowly tiptoed behind Willow, surprised that she still had not noticed that there was someone else in the room.

_And when we're face to face  
The world just fades away  
So take me to the place  
It's just you and I  
Every single night_

_And dream of me without you  
Anything it takes to wish me here  
Oh, magic and sweet lullaby  
Any lucky penny will do fine  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah_

Sensing that the last refrain was some sort of cue, Tara leaned down and wrapped her arms gently around Willow's slight frame. Breathing in the fresh honeysuckle scent of Willow's shampoo, Tara kissed her head and leaned down to her ear. "Wish granted," she breathed.

  
**HOME**   



	10. Feels Good to be Alive

**Chapter Ten - Feels Good to Be Alive **

To say that Willow was completely ecstatic to see Tara is possibly the greatest understatement that could be made. Upon feeling Tara's breath upon her face, Tara's warmth healing her soul, Willow leapt up from her chair and practically crushed Tara's ribs in a bear hug.

"OhGOD!" she shrieked, heedless of the fact that her parents were still sleeping upstairs. "Can I just tell you that I am now the happiest Willow tree on the freakin' planet?!"

Tara's breath came out in a WHOOSH as her lover tried to practically absorb her in her effusiveness. "Well, I'm happy to see you too, sweetie. Ummmbaby? Air would be helpful right now," she gasped.

"Oh! Oh, sorry. It's just.wow!" This was probably the first time that Willow Rosenberg was ever at a complete loss for words. Tara leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. She felt nervous and very turned-on all at once as her lover's emerald eyes gave her that 'come hither' look.

"W-we'd better get moving. B-buffy's waiting outside to take us to breakfast." 

"Who needs food when I have you?" Willow grinned lasciviously.

"Honeynot now. Later. I promise."

"Ooookay," Willow pouted. "But definitely later."

She shut down her laptop, scribbled a hasty note to her parents and followed Tara out the door.

*******************************************************************

Willow picked at the remains of her breakfast buffet, while Buffy happily chatted away with Tara. Actually, it was more like Buffy was doing all the talking and Tara was just nodding in the appropriate places. Tara snuck a few furtive glances at Willow and winked at her suggestively when Buffy's eyes wandered now and again. After about twenty minutes of nonstop dialogue, Willow decided that she had enough.

"Ummm, Buff? Could you do me a favor? I left my cell phone in your car by mistake. Would you grab it for me? I want to make sure that Mom and Dad are ok."

"Sure Will," Buffy said nonchalantly. "Be back in a flash."  
Willow smirked wickedly as she scooted across a couple of chairs to position herself next to the object of her lustful affection.

"I thought I'd have to pull out all of her hair just to get her to leave," she grumbled.

"Now Willow, behave," Tara grinned. "She was just being friendly."

"Hmph, too friendly for my tastes."

"Well that's ok, baby. I've got a surprise for you for later." Tara paused. "That's not entirely true. I have two surprises for you. And they both involve various stages of unwrapping," she smiled wryly.

"I'm BACK!" Buffy announced cheerfully. "What'd I miss?" 

Willow lowered her head to the table and groaned. Bad timing was ever a Summers trait. 

*******************************************************************

Later that evening, Willow and Tara finally managed to shake Buffy. She claimed that she had to work that night and still needed to check in on her sister, Dawn before leaving. They stopped by the Summers home after breakfast and bit of mall-surfing to pick up Tara's belongings to bring them back to the Rosenbergs. Buffy had extended an invitation for Tara to bunk at her house during her stay, which was politely declined. 

Willow flopped onto her bed, seemingly exhausted from the day's events. "Good lord, I have never seen Buffy hit more stores in my life! She must've been saving it up or something," she muttered tiredly. Turning over onto her stomach, she kicked her shoes off and tossed them into a corner. "So.whatcha got for me?"

Tara eyed Willow speculatively. She secretly worried if whether or not her present for her lover was a good thing. "Close your eyes," Tara commanded softly. Rummaging through her carry-on, she drew out a longish box wrapped in gold foil and silky red ribbon. 

"Oooh I like surprises. Ummm but only if they don't included horses or horse-like things because I'm all with the "big evil horsies bad, evil, not very cuddly," Willow babbled excitedly.

Tara sat down on the bed beside her, placing the box in her hands. "From me to you."

Willow opened her eyes and immediately set to ridding the gift of its constraints. Her jaw dropped when she opened the box and saw two round trip tickets to Las Vegas, reservations for a rental car and a suite at Bellagio for three days.

"Ohoh honey, you didn't have to do this, really!" She jumped around happily, stopping to kiss Tara's lips between hops.

Tara grinned from ear to ear. "I'm happy you like it. I don't often get to spend money so I was only ready to give you a little break from your nursing duties. It won't be very long and we can contact your parents daily so that you can keep tabs on them-oof!" Her commentary was cut off by a rather passionate kiss.

"I don't think I've said how much I love you," Willow noted.

"I-I don't think you have recently," Tara gasped as soon as she could catch her breath.

"Well you DID mention something about me unwrapping another present."

"Did I now? Funny, I don't see you doing any more stripping of presents."

"Why don't I just take care of that right now?" Willow murmured, closing the door to her bedroom and turning the lock.

  
**Chapter 11 - Out of the Woods**


	11. Out of the Woods

**Chapter Eleven - Out of the Woods **

Much later that evening, Willow lay with Tara gently snoring on her chest in the deep quiet of her parents' house. Moonlight from an open window filtered into the room, casting their bodies in nocturnal ghostliness, pale and peaceful. She was somewhat surprised at how easy it had been to get Xander, Anya and Buffy to tend to her caretaking duties (though they were becoming less duties than more just simply keeping an eye on her parents) while she was away on a much needed holiday with her sorely missed lover. Tara shifted slightly and her hand brushed Willow's exposed nipple causing her to hiss with a sharp intake of breath. Said nipple raised perkily in response to the touch. She cocked an amused eyebrow at her body's automatic reaction to her lover's touch and returned to her musings. A slight frown creased her features as she recalled her parents' noncommittal reactions to her brief respite in Las Vegas. Ira Rosenberg just muttered something about finally being able to smoke his pipe in peace; Sheila Rosenberg didn't seem to care very much one way or the other. She just said, "Make sure to keep in touch, dear," and went to bed. Willow bristled at the memory but shrugged it off. 

_"It's not like I expected them to be any different than they normally are," she thought bitterly. "No 'thanks for coming home, Willow', no 'be careful, Willow', no 'good to have you home, Willow'. Nothing."_

_"And what?"_ her inner voice asked. _"You're surprised by this?"_

Willow chuckled silently and closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Tomorrow was filled with possibilities.

They arose at 5 am, early enough to leave without dealing with Willow's parents. Of course, Willow was somewhat grumpy; she was obviously not a morning person. However, she was glad to be up and out of the house. Tara helped Willow get dressed and moving, gently prodding her when necessary. As Tara started the rental car and drove out of Sunnydale, Willow felt as if an enormous weight that she had been carrying around for the last three months was lifted from her slim shoulders. She sighed contentedly, turned on the radio and leaned back in her seat. The car filled with tinkling mandolins and haunting young voices from a group the radio announcer called Nickel Creek.

_I wish you out of the woods  
And into the picture with me  
I wish you over the moon  
Come out of the question and be_

_If this is going to  
Run round in my head  
I might as well be dreaming  
Run round in my head_

_I rollercoaster for you  
Time out of mind  
Must be heavenly  
It's all enchanted and wild  
It's just like my heart said  
It was going to be_

_If this is going to  
Run round in my head  
I might as well be dreaming  
Run round in my head_

Tara reached across and held Willow's hand as Willow drifted into a light doze. _"We're not quite out of the woods yet, baby. Hopefully, this trip will help you decide if us is what you're really wanting,"_ she pondered. Glancing down at her watch, she noted that time was fast slipping away and Los Angeles was still a long way off. 

A few hours later, they waited in a surprisingly short line to board Southwest Airlines, Flight 5672 bound for Las Vegas. Though they spoke little on the drive to LAX, nervous excitement moved through their veins like a direct hit of caffeine. Willow was excited because she had never been to 'Sin City' before and Tara was looking forward to everything she had planned to make their trip memorable. Neither of them did a very good job of sitting still throughout the flight. Their restless energy managed to completely annoy their seatmate, who huffed grumpily every time one of them got up to use the restroom or rummaged through their carry-ons. The plane finally touched down in McCarran International Airport after what seemed like the longest hour of their lives.  
A ridiculously cheerful Southwest Airlines employee (who looked like he was an aerobics instructor in his spare time) greeted them as the passengers stumbled off the plane. 

"Welcome to Las Vegas, everyone! Enjoy your stay."

Tara was tickled pink at Willow's reaction to the ornate opulence of Bellagio's registration area. Turning round and round in childlike wonder, Willow lay on her back in one of the lounge chairs and gazed at the colorful blown glass ceiling sculpture, the only one of its kind in the world. From the Italian marble floors to the intricate décor, nothing escaped her notice. After arranging for their bags to be delivered to their room, Tara practically dragged her to the elevators. Willow had not thought it was possible that she could be more in awe until she saw their accommodations. She practically fainted on the spot when she walked through the door. A 180 degree view of the eastern part of the Las Vegas Strip greeted her as a young bellhop opened all of the curtains to let more light into the room. To say their suite was spacious would have been a gross understatement. What drew both of their attention, however, was the rather large marble Jacuzzi in the center of the suite. One could almost hear the wheels of possibility churning furiously in their heads. Willow turned to face Tara, who caught the wicked gleam in her lover's eyes.

"Not quite yet, darling. Later. I promise," she murmured, still very aware of the presence of the bellhop arranging their luggage in the room. Willow pouted slightly and wandered to the window to take in the view. She was amazed at how much she could see from just this one place. The giant gold lion that prefaced the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino kept watch over the rather congested intersection of Las Vegas Boulevard and Tropicana. Across the street, an amazing recreation of the Eiffel Tower jutted out of the side of the Paris; the larger than life façade of the Statue of Liberty burst forth from the micro-skyline of New York New York. The Arabian Nights theme of the Aladdin seemed to appeal to her the most as well as the Ancient Roman era-style theme of Caesar's Palace. However, it was the riotous colors streaming up and down the Flamingo and Excalibur that practically gave her sensory overload. She was so intent that she barely noticed that Tara had come up and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sodid I do well?" Tara asked in a small voice.

"More than good, baby," Willow beamed. "This is better than I could've hoped for." She leaned her head back; giving Tara unrestricted access to her pale throat. Never one to pass up Lady Opportunity when she comes knocking, Tara nipped lightly along the base of her neck. 

"You know," she said between light kisses. "We still have a little time before we need to get dressed for our dinner reservations. What do you say we find an activity to help while away the hours?"

The redhead chuckled musically. "I never thought you'd ask," she said, removing her top and bra in one surprisingly swift movement.

"Wow," Tara laughed. "Beautiful and talented. I'd better be careful. You might just try to steal my heart completely."

"I have to try now?" Willow muttered distractedly. She was very focused on disrobing Tara, one button at a time.

Cobalt blue met emerald green, light fingertips caressed flushed pink nipples, sexual energy flowed through and over them like heat lightning. What had been two, now suddenly melded into one and time no longer seemed to matter anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED  



	12. Look Heart, No Hands

CHAPTER 11b - Look Heart, No Hands  
  
"Ugh! I think you broke me."  
  
Willow got up groaning from the fluffy feather bed and wandered about the room, stretching languidly in an attempt to unknot the muscles of her back from the afternoon's exertions. She was rewarded with a massive washboard- sounding "thrrrrrp" as the vertebrae snapped back into place.  
  
Tara giggled helplessly beneath the maroon silk sheets that only partially covered her lithe, perspiration-slick body. "Well it was your idea to use the ice cubes, after all. I have never EVER been with anyone who used ice that way before," she replied, an arch smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Hmph, little did I know that my technique would work too well. God, woman, you are insatiable!" Willow observed ruefully. "It's a good thing that we're going to something other than stay in bed all day. I'm not so sure that I'm a spring chicken anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, I think you'll like what I have planned for tonight. There is much fun to be had, 'pon my word, milady."  
  
Willow gave Tara a sidelong glance. "Uh huh, that's what you told me three hours ago," she snorted. "Much fun indeed."  
  
Tara touched her chest daintily and batted her eyelashes. "But mah deah," she mocked in a faux Southern accent, "didn't mah ministrations give you pleasure?"  
  
"Ok, Scarlett O'Hara, I get the point," Willow smirked. "I guess we'd better get dressed sometime soon, though." She looked around wistfully at the various articles of clothing that were discarded willy-nilly about the room. "What time did you say you made dinner reservations for?"  
  
Tara picked up her watch from the nightstand beside the bed. "I didn't. We have to be there at 6:30 sharp to get seated. At least, that's what the reservations operator told me. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we might just have time for a nice hot shower as well as other things." Willow sauntered over to the vanity and grabbed a handful of ice from the ice bucket on the counter. She grabbed Tara's hand and hauled her up from the bed and into the spacious bathroom. Gripping her tightly about the waist, the lovers drew in to each other close enough so their breaths were like tiny whispers dancing on their lips. Their pulses quickened with the contact and their faces flushed with heat.  
  
Tara ran her tongue lightly over her lips, tasting the salty beads of perspiration that had formed there. "And just w-what exactly did you have in mind for these 'other things'?" she inquired.  
  
Willow leaned into her lover's ear, catching one baby-soft earlobe delicately between her teeth. "Oh, my dear, I have such sights to show you," she whispered.  
  
A sensual, throaty chuckle escaped from deep within Tara's chest. "Well then," she murmured, "I think you'd better get cracking. We only have an hour."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
They finally reached the Egg and I restaurant after dealing with the unbelievably knotty rush-hour traffic on Las Vegas Boulevard. Tara decided it was best that she take over the driving from Willow after a rather snarky cab driver cut them off at the corner of Sahara Avenue and then proceeded to rail at them in some incomprehensible language. Willow turned so red with rage that Tara could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.   
  
"Maybe I should do this, honey," she said calmly, placing soothing hand on Willow's face. "You might spontaneously combust and I don't think a little pile of Willow-ashes would be much fun." Willow nodded curtly in agreement, her mouth set in a grim line.  
  
The restaurant was surprising nondescript considering its reputation for fun and fine dining. A small crowd of diners was gathered alongside of the building, chatting amiably amongst themselves while they waited for the maitre'd to admit them inside.  
  
A skeptical look crossed Willow's face as she waited patiently beside Tara. "Umm, baby? Are you sure this is the right place?" she commented, cocking an eyebrow skyward.  
  
"Of course it is.just trust me. You'll enjoy it," Tara grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Suddenly a tall woman in a blonde wig wearing a precipitously short skirt, tube top and the spikiest heels known to woman appeared by their side.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted them brightly. "I'm D.D. We should be opening the doors for seating shortly. Do you have your tickets handy?"  
  
Tara wordlessly handed the woman their tickets. D.D. compared them with a list that was on a podium beside the entrance, gave them back and motioned for a serving woman to show them to their seats.  
  
"Think that skirt could get any tighter," Willow murmured.  
  
"Shh! Willow behave yourself!" Tara giggled.  
  
"I'm just sayin'.." Willow let her sentence hang unfinished.  
  
A different server came to get their drink order and inform them of the menu for the evening. Other couples soon occupied the additional seats at their table and the dining room filled quite rapidly. Excited babble and chatter filtered throughout the restaurant so that it sounded more like a noisy schoolroom. Around 7pm, D.D. reappeared to announce that the show would be starting soon and give details about its purpose to the rest of the audience.  
  
"Okay, a lot of you asked me at the door where the stage was. Well the answer to that is, 'All around you.' This is a murder mystery and the action takes place all through out the restaurant, and the people who are going to be murdering and murdered are seated among you. So shake the hand of a neighbor and say, "Goodbye" because they might not be there in half an hour."  
  
Willow's eyes brightened in excitement when she heard the words "murder mystery". Tara shook her head in amusement as she watched her lover frantically write down all the clues that were being presented by the cast members such as Anita Deadman (whose "My Barbies are Lesbian" T-shirt nearly caused Willow and Tara to fall out of their chairs with laughter) as they each came on and off in turn. D.D. and Lt. Post wandered about the room talking with diners and asking them questions about the "murder" they had all witnessed to help him "solve" the case. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the "interactive theater" experience, including a suddenly child- like Willow. After almost thirty minutes of watching the cast and even members of the audience being murdered and carted off, Lt. Post left to "examine the bodies" and D.D. stepped up to give additional instructions to the crowd.  
  
"Now the next thing we need you to do is to go back out to where you came in tonight and spend a few minutes interrogating other audience members. This is your chance to find see if you can find someone involved here this evening. Ask the same things I asked earlier, name, where they're from, occupation, why and what they'd use to kill someone. The reason for this is so that we can place your salads and hide a few clues. So everybody get up and head outside!!"  
  
As fellow diners wandered about striking up conversations with total strangers as part of the "game", Tara observed Willow unobtrusively from a darkened corner of restaurant patio. The soft orange-red glow of sunset bathed her face, which only served to enhance the green in her eyes. "If I wasn't in love with her before, I sure am now," Tara mused. She couldn't help but fixate on every feature, on every curve. "Here's to hoping she'll be my Forever Girl," she thought, raising her glass of zinfandel in a mock toast. Tara paused, searching for the right words for how she felt at that moment, as the emotions swirled about in her chest, expanding and flowing through her mercurially. What was that Randy Travis song she heard once?  
  
Took a little time to get up to speed To find the confidence and strength I need To just let go and reach for the sky You know sometimes I felt I could fly  
  
No doubts, no fears Just like when you are near No chains, no strings No fences, no walls No net, just you, to catch me when I fall Look heart, No hands  
  
How odd that something simple as a song could summarize something so complex as feelings? Across the crowd Willow, who was flanked by two people attempting to get her attention, met Tara's eyes. She slowly winked at her lover and continued to talk with fellow diners although, in truth, her mind was only partially concentrating on the conversation. She had to admit that Tara looked positively stunning, her blonde hair golden in the evening sunlight. Even though she stood in a very shaded part of the patio, the magical blue of her eyes seemed to leap out at Willow from the darkness, caressing her soul and stealing her heart. Excusing herself from the group that had gathered around her, she walked over to Tara and gripped her hand gently.  
  
"Hey," she whispered. "You ok?"  
  
Tara nodded almost imperceptibly. "I-I'm fine. Just.you know.thinking."  
  
Willow was about to inquire about those thoughts when D.D. came outside to herd everyone back into the restaurant. The night moved rather quickly after that point. Tara remained rather silent for the most part, content to observe Willow and the heated debates she had with Lt. Post and the surrounding diners about who the real "killer" could be. When all was said and done, she had solved the crime and gave Tara a self-satisfied smirk when her name was announced as the winner of a special prize.  
  
As they walked to the parking lot, Tara linked her arm in Willow's and drew her close. "So.I take it you enjoyed yourself," she remarked lightly.  
  
"That was just soo cool!" Willow exclaimed. "Did you see that guy get all nervous when I stared him down? I just knew he was the real killer!"  
  
Tara laughed out loud. "Well it's good to see that you had fun. It's good to hear you laugh again."  
  
"I had a lot of help," Willow smiled softly. "Thanks, baby. For everything." She kissed her lover on the cheek and got into the car. "I think you should drive. I don't think I have enough energy to rant and rave." The insistent buzz of the cell phone in her pocket caused her to groan in annoyance.  
  
"Who the frilly heck could this be? I told Xander not to call unless it was really important," she muttered irritatedly. "Hello?"  
  
"Willow!" She recognized the voice at the end of the line as Cole Osbourne, the project manager for the software engineering section of Lockheed Martin in Philadelphia. "I have been trying to call you for hours! Listen, we have a crisis here in Philly. How quickly can you be on a plane back here?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she ground her teeth in frustration. Not now! Not when things were just going so well.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," Willow replied and closed the lid of the phone.  
  
Tara took her attention off the road and glanced at her briefly. "Is everything ok, baby?"  
  
The hacker took a deep breath, not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I've gotta go back to Philly. My boss is having a minor meltdown and says he needs me there." She wiped away angry tears that sprang into her eyes. "Damn," she said under her breath.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Why Can't I Leave You Alone?

CHAPTER 11C  
  
"I did my best, Craig but the earliest flight I can catch from here to Philly is tomorrow morning at eight..I know I know! Tell that to USAIR!.ok.fine, just have Markie email me the module and white box test results so I can go over them. And please tell Marketing not to talk to any of the customers until we can get this sorted out..yes..yes, I know Craig. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Willow slapped her cell phone shut and threw the offending appliance into the back seat of the car. "Great.juuuust great. What more could go wrong?" she muttered irritatedly.  
  
She was grateful that Tara had offered to drive because her blood pressure was far too high at that moment to deal with the gridlock that is Las Vegas traffic. It was well past 11 p.m. and it was still bumper-to-bumper on Las Vegas Boulevard.  
  
Glancing over at her very frustrated lover, Tara sighed deeply. "Are you too upset to stay on the Strip or do you want to just head back to the room?"  
  
"Nahh, I'm fine. It's just that there are days that I wish I could turn my boss into George of the Jungle and watch him swing merrily from the ceiling of the Board Room. It takes so little to amuse me sometimes," Willow chuckled at the visual that popped into her head.  
  
"Now now, my dear, behave," Tara smiled wryly. "I was thinking that we could hit this cool place that I know called the House of Blues. It's at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and is the best medicine the I can think of for what ails you."  
  
Willow cocked an assessing eyebrow at the blonde who was maneuvering them through the hideous traffic with a skill she didn't know she possessed. Never in a million years would she have figured Tara to be such a multi- faceted person. "Is there anything she HASN'T done?" she mused inwardly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" was Willow's noncommittal reply. "Is there a concert going on or is this kind of a free-for-all? 'Cause, you know, me and my feet have been known to go their separate ways at the weirdest times."  
  
Tara's warm laugh filled the cabin of the car. "I really don't think that will be a problem, babe. Besides, I have another surprise for you," she grinned, her eyes alight with mischief and mirth.  
  
"What did I do to have the honor of being surprised so much?"  
  
"Oh nothing.just being the wonderful woman you are."  
  
"Ah hah. I think you might have sprouted a tail and donkey ears after that one."  
  
"Oh hush. You'll enjoy yourself, trust me."  
  
Willow winced slightly. "The last time someone said that to me, I ended up in a black leather bustier, muttering something about riding people like ponies." Tara stared at her with something akin to mortification. "Hideously long story, SO not worth repeating."  
  
They pulled up to the front entrance of Mandalay Bay and handed the keys to a rather attentive valet. He was so absorbed in admiring the view from behind them, he almost crashed into the car in front of him.  
  
Willow's brow furrowed in concern. "What was his problem?"  
  
"Apparently he thinks that you are more than just passing fair, love."  
  
"Well he can just keep on lookin' because wantin' ain't havin'," she sniffed.  
  
Tara couldn't help but laugh at her lover's quirky sense of humor. As they stepped into the lobby of the hotel, the din of the gambling floor nearly overpowered them. Raucous shouts of success, the incessant clinking of change being cashed out of slot machines and the drunken exuberance of the table game players was pretty close to sensory overload. By the time they reached the House of Blues, the line was surprisingly short but it was apparently a happening place. The tables and barstools were packed with people and the wail of blues guitar flowed out of the open doorway like sweet wine.  
  
"How the heck are we going to find a place to sit around here?" Willow shouted to be heard above the din.  
  
"Not a problem," Tara replied. She pulled aside the bouncer at the door for a few quick words. Next thing, Willow knew she was being gently pulled through the crowd to a suddenly vacant booth by the stage.  
  
"I don't even want to know how you managed that," she said in amazement.  
  
"It's ok. Nothing illegal I promise. Just that I did a favor for the owner once so I decided to collect," Tara smirked. "Wait here.I'll be right back." She slipped out of the booth and around the side of the stage before Willow had a chance to protest. Dropping her hands on the table in resignation, she decided that, with the evening she was having, a fizzy alcoholic beverage was in order. She managed to flag down a passing barmaid whose shockingly transparent uniform made her blush a rosy pink. The woman appeared not a day over 18 and the slightly naughty look in her eyes practically dared Willow to comment.  
  
"What'll ya have, hon?" she smirked.  
  
"Um..um..a-a Sloe Gin Fizz, p-please," Willow stammered, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Sure, anything for you. Back in a flash," the barmaid replied with a wink and disappeared back into the swaying crush of patrons. Willow hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until it came out in a great whoosh once the woman had finally gone. She muttered a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening for the redness in her face would be gone by the time Tara sat down. A burst of applause made her jump in surprise as she realized that the music had stopped playing and a female singer was addressing the audience.  
  
"Thanks everybody, I'm Susan Tedeschi for any of y'all that don't know. and this is my wonderful band..it's always a kick to be here in Sin City," the musician paused, drawing delighted hoots and catcalls from the crowd. She strummed her guitar absently, smiling broadly to someone off to one side of the stage. "I've got a friend with me tonight who wants to sing a little song to cheer up a certain special someone. Now y'all be nice to my friend Tara. Come on out here, honey."  
  
The crowd erupted with cheers, whistles and raucous applause as a rather bold Tara stepped around the stage, mike in hand. "Hi everyone!" she called out.  
  
"Hi Tara!" the crowd responded eagerly.  
  
"I sometimes think Susan had this next song written with me in mind. See, I was in love with a person I met in a coffee shop. And I had no idea how to convey my feelings for them or even how they felt about me. This song is mostly about what I felt for this person before and what I feel for them now."  
  
Willow stared up at her, totally amazed. It was like everything that had happened in her dreams only better. She considered pinching herself to make sure it was real but decided against it. Having to endure pain was one thing but inflicting it on yourself was a whole different ball o' wax. A hand on Willow's shoulder almost made her fall out of her seat. Standing beside her was the sassy barmaid with her very colorful drink.  
  
"Here ya go, sweetie," she grinned. "Try not to drink it all at once."  
  
"Uh, thanks. Smartass," Willow muttered, glaring darkly after her. She returned her attention to the stage as the band launched into a peppy little number. Her eyes were wide with wonder as Tara started to trade off singing duties with Ms. Tedeschi.  
  
I cry for love that's gone A love that can't be mine Well I'll pay every day for loving you Darling deep down inside  
  
How am I gonna tell you How am I gonna let you know That night and day I think about you And it's killing me slow  
  
Tara strode sensually to the edge of the stage, not ten feet from where Willow was sitting and made eye contact with her. She was making it very clear that this song was her Willow and her alone. Her sultry voice dipped and wailed, keeping pace with the musician's rough and bluesy style. Even the audience was pulled into the women's sexy little world, captivated by two shows it seemed.  
  
The temptation of you is oh so strong I know I can't have you Why can't I leave you alone?  
  
Oh I know that this trouble Oh it's here to stay That's why I'm keeping my distance Oh I'm praying that you come my way Praying that you come my way Oh praying that you come my way  
  
The temptation of you is oh so strong I know I can't have you Why can't I leave you alone?  
  
Oh I want you to come see me Oh late at night That's when we'll pull down the shades darlin' And we'll turn down the lights  
  
Ooo I don't want to hurt myself Don't want to drive you away That's why I'm keeping my distance Oh I'm praying that you come my way Praying that you come my way Oh praying that you come my...... Oh praying that you come my way  
  
Tara's impromptu performance practically brought down the house. People stood on tables, even barstools and pounded out their approval with staccato-like raps using beer bottles or anything that was handy. She bowed gracefully, accepting the accolades from the crowed and was helped offstage by a pair of solicitous young men who were standing close by. They managed to look a little pained as she paid them no mind, her attentions meant for only one woman. Collapsing in a heap next to Willow, she leaned on the table with both elbows, a truly wicked smirk on her face. "So," Tara chirped brightly. "How'd I do?"  
  
Willow stared at her girlfriend, her lips working to form words but no sound was coming out. She finally gave up trying to put a sentence together and shut her mouth with an audible clack. Bright droplets of unshed tears hung from the corners of her eyes like dewdrops.  
  
"I really don't know what to say," Willow whispered hoarsely. "No one's ever sung to me before. I don't even know if I deserve it."  
  
Tara laid one hand gently over her lover's trembling ones and softly stroked her cheek with the other. "No one in the world deserves it more than you. Trust me."  
  
The redhead swiped at her eyes, annoyed with herself that she'd gotten to weepy in front of strangers. "Can we go back to the room? I'm suddenly feeling like having some alone time with you. Tomorrow is going to come far sooner than I want it to."  
  
"Ask and ye shall receive."  
  
COMING SOON: CHAPTER 12 


	14. And All of the Stuff In Between

**Chapter 12a - And All the Stuff In Between **

Willow sat staring vacantly out of her office window as the early evening sun bathed the Philadelphia skyline in a dusky orangish hue. She'd been trying for hours to pay attention to the pile of project reports on her desk but eventually gave up after a few fruitless attempts at concentration. It had been four months since she last saw Tara and the pain of not being able to be with her was gnawing at her sanity.

Their short-lived trip to Vegas ended with a rather tearful goodbye at McCarran International. Willow had asked Tara if she would fly back to Sunnydale to take care of a few things for her parents and the blonde readily agreed to do so. Little did they know, what was supposed to be a two-day deal would turn into a six-week nursing assignment. Sheila Rosenberg had lapsed into a state of near catatonia as a result of the lingering effects of PTSD that left her virtually bereft of her ability to communicate. Tara stayed on to help take care of the Rosenbergs, lovingly attending to their needs as if they were her own parents. Willow's eyes misted with gratitude when she thought of how much Tara had sacrificed to help them. When the clouds of depression finally lifted from Mrs. Rosenberg, Buffy, Xander and Anya told the blonde that they would be able to take over the watch and for her to go home.

"You have a career to get back to," Buffy had noted seriously one sunny day while they had gathered to have lemonade and a barbecue in the Summers' backyard. "Besides, I'm sure Willow misses you a lot. It's been a while, far longer than I think either of you had anticipated. 

"I know. Willow sounded so down when I talked to her last," Tara conceded, absently stirring her sweating glass of iced tea with a swizzle stick. "I think her boss is driving her nuts. Her officemate, Becca, told me that she was practically chewing on the furniture after one particular project meeting."

"Just seeing that would've been worth the price of admission," Anya snorted, deftly hooking her wandering son with one foot while managing to change little Sara's very chocolate stained blouse. Everyone nodded in amused agreement. Later that evening, Buffy helped Tara pack and drove her to the airport in L.A. For Tara, leaving was both a sad and joyous occasion. Willow's friends brought her into the fold and made her feel loved, like the family she never had when she was growing up. She tearfully hugged Buffy goodbye and stepped aboard the plane.

For Willow, that was an eternity ago. It seemed that, no sooner had Tara returned, she had to leave again. They had only two weeks together before her lover had to hit the university lecture circuit. She was coming up for tenure soon and needed to add a bit more padding to her vita. Between the late-night long distance phone calls, the instant messaging and emails; one would think that they had never truly been out of contact. But nothing could ever come close to the electricity that they generated when they touched, skin-to-skin, heart to heart. Willow was feeling the need for Tara's touch most keenly on this day, the day when the software development project she and her team had been working on for the better part of the year would finally be over.

She smiled briefly, recalling how excited and thrilled Tara had been when she'd gotten a huge promotion as a result of her successful hat trick that saved the project. "No one deserves the success more than you," the blonde enthused the night Willow received the news. But the tidings that evening were bittersweet. It was then that Tara had hesitatingly told of her speaking engagements around the country. Oddly enough, Willow hadn't complained. 

"Do what you need to do, baby," the redhead had encouraged her. "Just come home to me in one piece." In truth, there was a lot that Willow had on her mind, things she needed to sort out. Most of all, she needed to figure out where her relationship with Tara was going. Though her mind was focused clearly on her intentions but her heart, well it just might lead her into doing something rash. Something that may not really be good for both of them. Their last night together was spent trying to love away the ache of sudden loneliness from each other's hearts.

What was that quote she'd heard once? _"Love was the primary magic of the soulit keeps pieces of ourselves from being scattered by the winds or lost among the stars,"_ she murmured in the silence of the room. The black D-term phone on Willow's desk buzzed insistently, pulling her out of her melancholy thoughts. With a long-suffering sigh, she pressed the glowing red button. The line that lit up was Becca's and she wasn't quite in the mood for her friend's forwardness.

"What, Becca?" 

"What, no love for your best mate? I'm shocked," she drawled with a bit of her East End accent showing through. Willow detected a bit of snark in her tone and wasn't having any of it.

"Not now, Bec," she snapped.

"Right, rightwell I thought you would like to know that whilst you were off saving Cole's ever-loving arse in the stakeholder meeting this morning, a certain lovely someone left you a message. I didn't trust that little tart of a secretary you have to give it to you so I took it meself. Now aren't you just all better now?" Becca replied winsomely.

A sudden flush rose in Willow's cheeks and she was thankful that her close friend wasn't sitting across from her just now. She took a deep breath to try to keep the excitement from her voice.

"What did she say?" Willow could practically see the broad grin spreading across Becca's face on the other end of the line.

"HmmI dunno. I think my handwriting is a little off. It might get better if you were to buy me lunch." 

The redhead groaned inwardly, knowing that she'd been conned into taking her to lunch for the fifth time this week. "Fine, FINE!" she said through clenched teeth. "Has anyone ever told you that you haggle worse than my mother?"

Becca's evil cackles filtered through her earpiece. "See you at noon, luv. And don't forget, we're going to that Greek place over on South Street again. They've got the best souvlaki and dolmas in town!"

********************* 

Tara stepped off the train at 30th Street Station into the massive throng of early evening commuters pushing to board the passenger car she left behind. Normally, she would have avoided rush hour like the plague. However, her flight from Charlotte landed at Philadelphia International Airport surprisingly ahead of schedule, much earlier than she had planned. She'd rung Willow's office earlier that morning to let her know that she would be back that afternoon but Becca had picked up her line to say that Willow was in a meeting and that she would give her the message. Tara wished that her flight had not been so ridiculously early. Now she would have to either stay in the city until Willow got off work or brave the usual crush of people on the R5 and head home to deal with unpacking. Fishing her flip phone out of her carry-on, she dialed Willow's voicemail to leave a message. The blonde smiled warmly when her lover's chipper, pre-recorded voice flowed across the telephone lines.

_"You've reached Willow Rosenberg with Lockheed Martin Software Engineering Group. I'm either away from my desk or on the other line. Please leave a message with your phone number, date and time you called and I will get back to you. Thanks!"_

"Hi baby. I'm back in town much earlier than I thought. I'm going to head home to dump my bags and maybe take a nap. Call me when you get in. I love you!" She closed the phone and shoved it into her coat pocket. After giving a quick glance around the rapidly filling station, Tara decided she was just too tired from the trip to deal with haggard people and well-worn seats on the R5. She hailed one of the several waiting taxis near the entrance to the building. 

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked her in a clipped foreign accent. 

"Newtown, please. No rush." She settled back into her seat and closed her eyes.

The driver glanced appreciatively into his rearview mirror at his fare. She shook his head, marveling at how lucky he was to have a polite and, above all, beautiful fare. Pulling down the red flag on his meter, he began whistling to himself. He decided he just might enjoy this ride after all.


	15. I Love To Love You Out Loud

**CHAPTER 12b – I Want To Love You Out Loud **

Willow giggled hysterically at Becca's hilarious imitation of their rather anal boss as Becca drove home through the bustling and lively Old City section of Philadelphia. Sometimes the English woman had the tendency to totally drive her mad but there were times when she knew just what to do to ease her mind. 

You know, luv, Becca drawled lazily. This whole stuffy supervisor' bit is starting to be too much old hat for you. That _could_ be a problem, she finished with a smirk.

Well I don't see you complaining when I get Cole off your back for being snippy with him, Willow huffed, a slight pout on her slightly tanned face.

Now I'm not saying that the whole routine doesn't come in handy, her friend commented. But frankly, dear, you're losing your edge. Missing a certain someone has made you a tad testy lately and, if I may be so bold, it's getting you off your game. Becca's right eyebrow quirked up in concern.

The redhead sighed in defeat, knowing that Becca obviously was up to something. Ok, ok, I give. What should I do?

Her friend smiled a wide, toothy grin. Well now, she smirked, cranking up the music that had been playing softly in the background. Now that you ask, I think it's time you cut loose.

Willow snorted in derision. And just how am I supposed to do that?

Watch and learn, Grasshoppa. Becca veered off Chestnut Street and headed toward Independence Mall.

Umm, Bec. What're we doing?'

Getting our feet wet, she chuckled.

She pulled up to the front of the large fountain that graced the park across from the Liberty Bell Pavilion, managing to dodge flying bicycle messengers and lumbering tourist trolleys in the process. Twangy, vibrant country music poured out the small car, causing more than a few heads to turn their way.

Oooh Bec, I don't know about this. Isn't this a tow-away zone?

Aw c'mon, live a little, Redtime to walk on water.

She grabbed Willow by the hand and hauled her out of the car, skipping lightly past onlookers and bathing suited children to the ledge of the fountain. She let go of Willow's hand and cannonballed herself into the water, earning excited squeals from the children within.

Willow just stared after her in abject horror, knowing that she'd be expected to play along.

Come ON, Will, come play! Becca jumped out of the water, spraying the redhead in the process. Dance with me and just and with that she tossed Willow into the cool water.

She came up sputtering, her face as dark red as her now soaked hair. Wha—what in the world are you _doing_? she gasped.

Trying to get you to live a little, Willow, her friend said in a more serious tone, concern showing openly on her pretty face. How long has it been since you laughed? Since you smiled? I know Tara has been gone for quite a bit now but for heaven's sake, dear. She'd want you to be in better shape than this. Just then, the music that had been blaring out of Becca's car speakers changed to another song. Her eyes lit up suddenly, her lips pouted into a little O. Oooh I love this one. Come on Will, let's see if there's a bit of an exhibitionist in ye.

She pulled the still-dripping redhead out of the water and began dancing around the children, hand curled around an air microphone singing along with the song.

_I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

Willow couldn't help but notice that her friend's joie de vivre was terribly infectious. She found herself bopping along to the bouncy tune and feeling lighter than she had in months. The song made her think of Tara and her girlfriend's smiling eyes appeared in her head, warm and loving. Next thing she knew, she'd hopped onto the stone lip of the fountain and started singing as well.

_You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart  
Just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell_

_Baby I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

As the last notes of music died away, Willow could hear sporadic claps around the crowd, with Becca clapping the loudest.

That's it! she exclaimed. That's the ticket! Now, I think it's time I take you home to get dry before you catch a fever and hallucinate that you're an American Idol contestant. Her eyes softened for a moment. God Will, I wish Tara could've seen you. She's a lucky girl, no doubt.

The hacker was shocked to the core. She'd never had the opportunity to see Rebecca, the person; she mostly just got to see Becca, her office mate or Becca the party girl. Thiswell this seemed so uncharacteristic that she had no idea if her friend was being serious or making fun. Willow didn't trust herself not to ruin this unguarded moment so she simply nodded.

I'm actually the lucky one, but thanks for saying that.

The Brit narrowed her hazel eyes slightly, as if she'd been daydreaming. Yeah well, don't get all soft on me, Red. A girl's got a reputation to maintain after all, eh? She wrapped a slender arm around Willow's shoulder and tugged her towards her car. Time to go, sweets, she said, pointing at one of Philadelphia's finest, a rather testy female policewoman who glared at them and tapped her nightstick impatiently on the ground.

Why is it that every time I hang out with you, I get into trouble? Willow murmured to no one in particular.

Ahh, you love me. Admit it!

Heh, whuuutever. Take me home, will ya, Bec. I haven't checked my machine yet and I don't know if Tara got in yet.

Anything for you, toots, Becca grinned. She tossed the lady cop a rather wicked grin, turned the key in the ignition and pulled out into the evening crush of traffic.  


**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Feelin' Like A Red Letter Day

Juggling a half empty Starbucks mug, Philly newspaper and overstuffed briefcase, Willow practically fell through the front door while unlocking it. With the door still half open, she dumped her things in the nearest corner, kicking it closed with her heel. _Talk about a long day_, she thought tiredly. _I feel like I've been ridden hard and put up wet._ The redhead giggled a little at the connotation that flitted through her mind. She decided that Becca was far too much of a bad influence on her.  
  
Willow wandered into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of Shiraz, pausing only to toss her keys on the polished oak phone stand near the door on the way and press the blinking red message light on her digital answering machine.   
  
_Beep!_ "Hi baby! It's just me." _Oooooh, Tara-voice._ "Just wanted to let you know that I'm home already. My flight was earlier than usual (shocker of all shocks), so I decided to ditch the city and relax in a nice hot tub. I've not quite reached the bathroom yet, however. Care to join me? Call me when you get in. Love you!" _Beep!_  
  
Willow's emerald eyes darkened as she shuddered with pleasure at the thought of being deeply immersed in suds, hot water and smooth, silky Tara-skin. She could feel her own skin tingling at the prospect of being close to Tara again. The months they'd been away from each other had clearly taken a toll on the redhead; she had deep circles under her eyes from stress and lack of sleep and her skin was slightly pale. She hurriedly packed a few things into a leather Kenneth Cole overnight bag, taking small sips from her chilled glass every now and again.  
  
Every second they spent apart had been driving Willow to distraction. She thought she'd be ok with Tara spending so much time away, that she could finally sort out all the confusing feelings in her head. But the separation only helped to deepen the ache she felt when Tara wasn't near. Willow told herself that had to be a sign….of what, she still wasn't sure.  
  
The late afternoon sun filtered in through the clear glass of the patio doors, lending the last vestiges of its warmth to the living room. The erstwhile hacker sat brooding while finishing off the last of her wine, her eyes unfocused and pale green in the gathering gloom. She idly fingered an intricate carved amber & silver necklace that hung low on her chest, a spontaneous gift from Tara while she was in St. Petersburg, Russia. The blonde had been so giving and loving, not only to Willow but also to her friends and family. It was a rare gift indeed to find someone so selfless. Willow berated herself for even balking at committing to Tara. _What's not to love?_ she thought. _I couldn't ask for a better lover, a better best friend._ Her eyes narrowed as a sudden thought zipped through her head like lightning. Willow placed her wine glass in the sink, quickly gathered her things and headed out the door. Once she left her driveway, she flipped open her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Chad? It's Willow. Remember when you said that you owed me a big favour? Well, sweetie, it's time for me to collect," she smirked. _Oh yes, this is going to be schweet!_

* * *

  
Willow was greeted with a tiny note on the front door of her girlfriend's home when she arrived fifteen minutes later. _Come in, baby but make sure you take off your shoes. *ILYTMD* --Tara_  
loopy grin cross the redhead's face as she read it, her heart beating fast with anticipation. She pushed open the door and gasped in surprise. Warm candlelight filled the entire living room, reflecting the colours of the mixture of soft red rose petals and gold/red leaves spread out like a trail on a white sheet from the door to the bedroom. The atmosphere was ethereal and Willow turned round and round in wonder. She started in surprise when she heard a woman singing softly in the direction of master bathroom. Tiptoeing quietly up to the door, she gave it a gentle push and uttered a small gasp. Candles were dripping wax everywhere, a bottle of Two Paddocks 2000 Neill Pinot Noir was sweating in a wine chiller by the porcelain clawfoot tub in rather large bathroom and Tara-skin was gleaming in the candlelight, making her seem if she were made of pure silk. _Poor Willow,_ a wicked little voice chortled in the back of her mind. _You never had a chance in hell. If you hadn't completely fallen for her before, you bloody well have now._ Willow mentally swatted her demon libido and went back to swooning a bit more.  
  
"You know," Tara said archly. "You could come in and wash my back instead of gaping at me with the door open. You're letting out all of the warm air."  
  
"Ahh but what fun would that be?" Willow smirked. "Besides, I really think you love all this adoration stuff, even though you doth protest too much."  
  
"Hmph, I'm a simple girl, dear. And I simply want you to come here and start kissing me. Can't have me wasting away for lack of attention, can we?"  
  
"Nope, that simply won't do," Willow remarked as she stripped down to the bare essentials and slipped into the tub behind her girlfriend. Tara gave a contented sigh as she leaned back against her lover's chest.   
  
"Now this is what I have been waiting to do for months!"  
  
The hacker kissed the blonde's bare shoulders and neck as if distracted. "Baby?"  
  
Tara turned slightly to look into Willow's eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you think we're doing?" Tara's eyebrow quirked up at the question. "I mean, what do you think we are to each other? Are we just casual lovers or is this the real deal for you?  
  
The blonde stared at her with incredulity. "How could you ask me that? Don't you know by now that you're the only one for me?  
  
Willow blushed slightly, almost ashamed at having questioned Tara's motives. "I-I didn't want to upset you or anything. I was just, you know, asking. Just wanted to make sure of you," she continued, hoping the light-hearted reference to a Pooh quote would ease the sudden tension out of the conversation. However, Tara wasn't having any of that. She turned around completely in the water and held her lover's face in her hands.   
  
"If I have ever given you any reason to doubt that I love you and care about you very much, I want you to say so. Ok? No secrets, no hiding. That's the deal."  
  
Willow gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I'm not really upset just concerned. You know, I don't share my bathtub with just anybody," the blonde commented, flashing her trademark crooked half-smile.  
  
"Well then I'm glad you chose me, then."  
  
Both women settled back into the tub and chatted amiably for a little while longer, catching up on the goings on in each other's lives, then later filling the house with warm heat from their lovemaking.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Willow found she was having trouble sleeping. She got up as quietly as she could, wrapped herself in one of Tara's huge fuzzy robes and walked into the kitchen to make some cocoa. She noticed an insistent green flashing light on the breakfast bar as she opened the refrigerator to get milk. At some point or other, her pager must've been going off like mad because it was still blinking angrily like a discarded lover. She picked it up and pressed a few buttons to see what the message was. _All set and good to go. I think you owe me one now, girlfriend.—Chad_ A happy Willow-grin stretched from ear to ear. It was definitely going to be a good morning.

* * *

  
Willow awoke to warm sunshine on her face and somewhat chilly breezes milling about the bedroom. Apparently the bedroom window had managed to open itself slightly at some point. One green eye popped open with annoying enthusiasm despite her best efforts to keep it closed. Normally, she was an early riser but after having awakened a few times in the middle of the night, she finally managed to get back to sleep after some cocoa and very bad late-night television. She rolled over onto her back, groaning at the knots in her neck and shoulders that were making themselves known. With a languid stretch and yawn, the redhead realized that Tara was nowhere in sight. A worried frown crossed her delicate features as she reached to grab the robe she had discarded and put it on.  
  
The front door opened just as Willow wandered into the living room, still a bit groggy and sandy-eyed from sleep.   
  
"Morning, sunshine," Tara chirped breezily. Her skin practically glowed with the exertions of her morning run. Willow couldn't help but stare at how well her lover filled out the maroon tracksuit and mint green Zen top she was wearing.  
  
"How is it that you can have all of this perky energy in the morning?"  
  
"Well, I managed to actually sleep last night," Tara joked as she stopped to give the redhead a quick kiss before grabbing a container of Vitamin Water from the refrigerator.   
  
"It's not my fault you got me so wound up."  
  
"Um hmm…likely excuse. I kind of got into the habit of exercising in the morning after a while. Jet lag was getting harder and harder to recover," the blonde commented while absently sifting through a small mountain of mail on the kitchen island counter. "So what do you want to do today? I wasn't planning on dealing with emails or voice mail messages until Monday."   
  
Willow's eyes flashed with sudden excitement. "I've got a surprise for you," she singsonged.  
  
Tara paused in the act of pitching a Publisher's Clearing House advertisement into the trash, her interest clearly piqued. "Oh, really? And what did I do to deserve such a thing?" she said, pulling the redhead into a loose embrace.  
  
"Nothing…just being you."  
  
"Uh huh…what are you up to Willow Rosenberg?"  
  
"Me? Up to something? Madam, I must say that I am _shocked_ that you would think that I could possibly be up to something," Willow said in mock horror.  
  
Tara gave her lover that _"I'm so not buying the Innocent Little Me act"_ look. "How about trying that again, missy."  
  
"Ok ok…but honestly I can't tell you. That would ruin it and I really think you're going to love this. However, we do have to be done with any errands by 7:30 pm."  
  
Tara gazed at the Kanji clock on the wall and did some mental calculations. "Well that means I'd better get showered and dressed. Care to join me or are you still trying to wake up?" she said with an amused grin.  
  
"Uh huh, go ahead…laugh it up. Just you wait. No more kisses for you," the former hacker replied, giving her lover a moody pout. "You might want to be nicer to me because, HEY I have surprises and good things for lovely honey bunnies."  
  
"Now now, I'll make it up to you with lots of sudsy goodness," Tara chuckled as she led Willow into the bathroom. "But I'm cutting you off after an hour otherwise we'll never get out of here.   
  
Willow just cackled evilly.


	17. Come Away With Me

**Chapter 14 – Come Away With Me**  
  
After few hours of brisk shopping and a quick lunch at the Lambertville Station Pub across the bridge in Lambertville, New Jersey, Tara and Willow decided that they each needed to get a little work done before stepping out for the evening. They had returned to Tara's home around 4:30pm and they each had acquired an overstuffed chair in different corners of her living room ostentatiously for that purpose. However, Willow found that it was damn near impossible to pay attention to anything while Tara was so near to her. She caught herself staring at her lover's flowing jaw line as she absently chewed on the end of her pencil, jotting down a line or two in the midst of deep concentration on the notes spread out in front of her. The redhead allowed herself the luxury of a tiny shudder of pleasure because Tara was wearing her glasses to do work. It was ever the turn on in her humble opinion. Try as she might, Willow couldn't concentrate of project timelines and software development metrics. With a resigned sigh, she piled up her paperwork neatly and stacked them in her briefcase.  
  
Truth be told, that night's impending surprise had her more than a little on edge. Willow had briefly gone off on her own during their little spendfest and sought out her favourite shop to make a purchase that was sure to set her back almost a car payment and a half. She smiled to herself, remembering the raised eyebrow Tara had given her when they met back up for lunch. Willow had ambled down the crowded sidewalk, whistling (or at least attempting to whistle...Tara wasn't quite sure which) merrily with her hands stuffed in her pockets, looking for all the world like a red- headed Tom Sawyer up to no good. Willow idly fingered the small velvet box in her pocket, her mind reeling with a half dozen details she needed to talk with Chad about before they left for the evening. She stood up, stretching out some of the kinks in her lithe frame.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tara murmured distractedly.  
  
"I'm going to head back to my place to get ready," Willow placed a gentle kiss on top of her lover's head.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Tara asked in a plaintive tone.  
  
"Just for a little bit. I left my Palm Pilot at home and need to make calls to a couple of numbers that are in it. You know....annoying stuff for Cole." She rolled her eyes when mentioning her decidedly anal boss.  
  
"Oh well, ok," Tara heaved a resigned sigh. "But don't be late. I'm timing you."  
  
"Yeeees, dear." Willow deadpanned.  
  
"Ah hah, I say this only because I know how you are when you get distracted," the blonde gave Willow a faux innocent smile.  
  
"Do not!" Willow protested, then paused. "Well, only around you. Really.."  
  
Tara just raised an amused eyebrow. Willow glared back at her.  
  
"Honest! Really! No mocking the computer geek. Mocking is not allowed."  
  
Tara chuckled and went back to her work. "Call me before you leave your house, dear."  
  
The former hacker gathered up her things, pausing only to give her lover a brief kiss before heading out the door.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Are we good to go, Chad?" Willow spoke into the cordless hands-free Bluetooth headset attached to her cell phone.  
  
"Oh grrlfriend, _please_," Chad's voice drawled on the other end. "I make the Fab Five look like the Drab 5. Leave it to lil ole me, will ya? We'll have your kitten simply purring by the end of the evening."  
  
The redhead was a little worried at Chad's boasting. She loved the good looking, dark-haired programmer to pieces; he had helped her try to feel her way around the "City of Queer Family Love" as he liked to call it, when she was feeling overwhelmed and lonely. The last time she trusted him with an important occasion, he had a straight up hissy fit with Cole who managed to look rather worried that he had gotten Chad's bad side. Willow thought that was strange at the time because no one had been able to drop Cole like the self-proclaimed diva. Chad must have understood what Willow's silence at the end of the line meant, for he gave an irritated huff. "Now look," he said with an exaggerated sigh of patience. "I didn't embarrass you or anything." He paused briefly. "Well not too much at any rate...but the point is, you've got a venue and the sparklies and the bubbly. What more could a girl ask for?"  
  
"Who knew," the redhead said with a wry smile, "that a gay man would have all of the secrets to winning a girl's heart?"  
  
"Hmph," Chad sniffed. "Your problem is you think too much. Now get moving, dear! You don't have much time left and I know how long it takes for you to decide on what to wear."  
  
Willow giggled at him, promised to spill all of the juicy bits to him the next day and rang off.  
  
Forty minutes later, Willow pulled into Tara's driveway, thoroughly nervous and excited at the same time. She had to admit that she was looking rather dashing in the dark blue summer wool Brooks Brothers single-breasted blazer, white cotton blouse, light coloured Irish linen slacks and dark blue Kenneth Cole loafers. A slight smirk of satisfaction crossed her face with the knowledge that Chad might just faint on the spot when she tells him that it only took her ten minutes to put her outfit together.  
  
It was with mild surprise that Willow noted the slight trembling in her hands when she was attempting to lock the door to her car. _It's ok, Will...you can do this. It's just Tara and you have nothing to be afraid of. _She chuckled quietly at her own silliness and knocked on the door. The erstwhile hacker almost fell over in awe when Tara came to the door to receive her. The blonde definitely had style, Willow had to admit. "Whoa..." was the only word that seemed to be able to come out of her mouth. Her lover was resplendent in a black David Meister jersey dress with matching black Manolo Blahnik slides and an amazingly silken black wrap. Apparently, she did more than a bit of shopping for this occasion. Willow remained hovering over the threshold, gazing with rapt attention as Tara finished putting on her diamond and platinum earrings.  
  
"Willow!" Tara's voice snapped the redhead back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" was her stunned reply.  
  
"I said, are you ready?" Tara asked, repeated her sentence slowly.  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah! Sure. All set," she chattered. Willow stuck out her arm for Tara to take. "Your chariot awaits milady." she drawled.  
  
Tara rolled her eyes. "It seems that someone's been letting you read lesbian romance novels again."  
  
"Hey now, I've been good! Becca only had to confiscate one novel from my desk this time."  
  
Tara's eyes twinkled with mirth. "I'll bet. We'd better get moving. Traffic on I-95 will be a nightmare even at this time of night. You are going to tell me where we're going, right?"  
  
"Nothing doing," Willow said firmly. "It's a surprise so you're just going to have to deal."  
  
"All right, all right," the blonde acquiesced, raising her hands in mock defeat.  
  
Willow helped her lover into the car and then got in beside her. The drive to downtown Philadelphia wasn't nearly as troublesome as they thought. The car was filled with witty banter and intermittent giggles as they chatted amiably about everything and nothing important. Willow asked Tara to close her eyes just before they pulled up to the front of the restaurant. She got out, handed her car keys to the waiting valet and helped Tara out of the front seat. The blonde took a few tentative steps before she felt her lover's arm wrap around her slim waist. She allowed herself to be guided into the restaurant; her senses soon were greeted with the sounds and smells within.  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Tara blinked a few times to clear her vision. They stood in the moody, languid lobby of a href="http:www.warmdaddys.com"Warmdaddy's/a, one of the most renowned blues-style/Southern Cuisine restaurants in the city. Piano music tinkled in the background as servers bustled to set up tables and light candles in preparation for guests.  
  
"Willow!" she exclaimed. "Ooh, how did you know that I wanted to come here?"  
  
Willow blushed deep crimson and managed to look slightly ashamed. "Actually, I didn't know. A friend of mine thought you might like it and the owner owes him a favour, soo.." her voice trailed off. Blue eyes gazed into deep green ones. Tara gave Willow a quick peck on the cheek and held her close.  
  
"That's all right, love. I forgive you. Now let's go find a table. I'm starved for some reason."  
  
The former hacker looked around the room, surprised that she and Tara seemed to be the only people there at the moment. A young woman was warming up on the Roland keyboard in the center of one of the two small stages toward the side of the restaurant while her bandmates were busy setting up their microphones, monitors and other assorted instruments. A balding, youngish-looking black man approached the couple just as they found a table closest to one of them.  
  
"Evening, ladies," his deep voice greeted them, giving each of them a firm, yet gentle handshake. "My name is Ben Bynum Jr. and welcome to my place. Chad said you might be a little early," he said as he gave a knowing wink to Willow. She looked a little shocked but recovered easily. Tara was totally oblivious to her lover's reaction. She was too busy looking around the spacious, comfortable dining room.  
  
"It's everything I imagined it would be, Mr. Bynum," she said lightly. "Any bands playing tonight?"  
  
Bynum chuckled. "Was there ever any doubt that there would be? We've got a special guest tonight. I think you'll like her. She's got a little bit of this, a little more of that. Smooth and easy, like a good martini. Speaking of martinis, what would you folks like to drink?"  
  
"I think I'll live on the wild side tonight," Tara murmured. "How about a tiramisu martini?"  
  
"Good choice!" Bynum exclaimed. "And you, Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked blankly. "Oh, just a shot of Knob Creek for me. Thanks." Tara stared at her with one eyebrow raised but said nothing.  
  
"Okie dokie," the owner said. "Jana is going to be your server tonight so if you need anything else, just let her know. Enjoy yourselves, ladies and she'll be right along with your drinks."  
  
They both nodded in assent and he left their table to greet other guests coming in the front door.  
  
"What was that all about, dear? And who's Chad?" the blonde queried.  
  
Willow cleared her throat and nervously fingered the blue velvet box in her blazer pocket. She noticed that the restaurant was filling rapidly which didn't help to ease her ragged nerves.  
  
"Hey," Tara touched her arm. "Are you ok?"  
  
The redhead took a deep, calming breath, more to help get her thoughts together than anything. "You know how I've been going on about how Cole has been driving me nuts lately and how I really should just leave and get it over with?"  
  
Tara nodded her head, her eyes silently prodding Willow to continue.  
  
"Well," she hesitated, turning to stare deeply into her lover's eyes. "I got a letter recently from Rupert Giles, CEO of Giles/Berman International. He's a real bigwig in the software development world; his company created the premier cataloguing database for the Library of Congress, among other customers. He's asked me to work for him as Director of Developmental Projects."  
  
Tara gasped in excitement. "Willow, that's great! When do you start?"  
  
"Erm, as soon as possible, actually. But there's a catch."  
  
"What's that?" Tara frowned.  
  
"I'd have to move to England. That's where their corporate headquarters is located."  
  
The look on Tara's face changed from joy to sadness instantly. "So what will happen to us?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
"That's why we're here tonight," Willow said in a half-whisper. The woman onstage was still practicing, it seemed, as she started singing softly so that her voice carried only to the first few rows of tables.  
  
_Come away with me in the night _

_Come away with me _

_And I will write you a song  
_  
Willow removed her hand from her pocket and placed the velvet box on the table.  
  
_Come away with me on a bus _

_Come away where they can't tempt us _

_With their lies  
_  
"This is for you," she remarked as she pushed the box toward Tara. "I wanted this to be so special but I'm a putz. I can't even find the words when I need them most." Willow gazed at her lover with unshed tears in her eyes. "Go ahead, open it."  
  
I_ want to walk with you _

_On a cloudy day In fields where yellow grass grows knee-high _

_So won't you try to come_  
  
Tara reached for it, her hands now trembling visibly. She opened the box with what seemed to be an agonizing slowness. Nestled within the velvety folds was a Diana platinum engagement ring with a half carat solitaire diamond.  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss

_On a cloudy day _

_Come away with me _

_And I'll never stop loving you_  
  
The blonde almost fainted with shock. "Is this...," she gasped. "Does this mean what I _think_ it means?"  
  
She looked back at Willow who had an almost serene expression on her face. "Yes, I think it does." Willow slid off her chair and got down on one knee beside Tara. She picked up the last strains of the mellow song that had wrapped itself like a comfortable blanket around the pair. Her voice floated clear and low, meant for Tara's ears only.  
  
_And I want to wake up with the rain _

_Falling on a tin roof _

_While I'm safe there in your arms _

_So all I ask is for you _

_To come away with me in the night _

_Come away with me  
_  
"So what do you say?" Willow asked quietly. Her heart was hammering triple time in her chest but she tried not to show it.  
  
Tears were streaming openly down Tara's alabaster skin, a crooked smile on her face. "When do we leave?" she whispered.  
  
Years later, Willow would be hard-pressed to remember a more perfect moment, an event that had changed her life so much as this one had. As the music played on and the world swirled around them, the fire of love rose higher and higher until their happiness filled the sky.

**FINIS**


End file.
